Christmas Kisses
by journeytomexico
Summary: Fun loving Fred Weasley has always been carefree, going through life with laughter and fun, fastracking through everything he does. But when his younger brother's friend comes under his radar, he finds himself taking a different perspective. SEQUEL NOW UP
1. Chapter 1

_If anyone recognises this, it's because I had it up under a different penname originally. Original documents and proof can be provided._

* * *

**Summary: **Fun loving Fred Weasley has always been carefree, going through life with laughter and fun, fastracking through everything he does. But when his younger brother's friend comes under his radar, he finds himself taking a different perspective.

**Disclaimer:** All characters and general plotlines belong to JK Rowling. Anything you do not recognise, is mine.

**Pairings:** FW/HG ; HP/LL

* * *

FRED

"Happy Christmas!" The excited call came from my younger sister as she burst into the room I shared with George. I awoke instantly, for years I've been a notoriously light sleeper. For the hundredth time I thought about how we should have locks on our doors, and decided to feign that I was continuing to sleep, contemplating how long I would have befo-

"WAKE UP!" I gave up. Partly because I was now awake, and wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. Partly because who knew what Ginny would resort to next, if she was insistent we should wake up. I opened my eyes and leaned up to look at her. Her beaming face contrasted completely to the drowsy one I'm sure she saw looking back at her, and I groaned. Throwing my pillow in her general direction I fell back down again, knowing that the second thud I heard was George doing exactly the same thing.

Though Ginny's a Weasley, and she doesn't hold that last name for nothing, she threw them right back at us, doing no less than we'd probably expected of her anyway. It fell a few feet to my left, and for a few minutes I groped for it uselessly. Giving it up as lost, I surrendered, raising my hands as I threw back my covers.

"We're up!" My twin and I said in unison, and she smiled sweetly, the traditional Weasley spark shining in her eyes.

"It's not even Christmas until tomorrow, Gin." I stood up, stretching, and she shielded her eyes, her cheeky grin evaporating to be replaced with a grimace as she turned around and made to leave the room.

"It's still the holiday's Fred! And give me some warning next time!" She called over her shoulder, and I smirked, turning to meet George's eyes, who'd got up at what I would bet was the same time as I had.

"What, it's hot." I gestured towards my boxer shorts, rolling my eyes at his blue cuddly pyjamas. He rolled his eyes right back, exaggerating the gesture as he leered at me, scratching behind his ear.

"Not the problem that we're all exposed to your oh so hairless chest, Freddie." He said, a sarcastic lilt infecting his voice. He walked past me, ruffling my hair teasingly as he walked past and into the hallway. I frowned, and looked down in spite of myself.

"I have got hair on my chest!" I called after him as he walked into the bathroom, getting an odd look from Harry, who had been walking through the hall at that time.

_'Wow, way to look like a complete idiot in front of the famous guy.'_

I sort of shrugged at him awkwardly, and searched my brain for anything, anything atall to make _that _less weird. Nope, I had nothing. Deciding that the way forward, as always, was comedy, I puffed out my chest and gave him a suggestive look. He looked horrified.

"I'm sure you have, Fred." Harry said, uneasily, raising his hand to awkwardly mess up his hair as he walked down the stairs, slightly faster than he may have had our exchange not happened. The second he left I deflated, groaning amidst peals of laughter from my brother, who had ducked out of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand, shaking his head.

"I think you've got a little too much, er… Christmas cheer, if you catch my drift!" He raised his eyebrows, laughing, and after a quick look down, I took a few steps back, slamming the door I'd been standing in, flushing for a moment.

I paced up and down our room, straightening the sheets across my bed and retrieving my lost pillow from where it had fallen behind my bedside table. For the sake of it, I moved a photograph of George, Lee and I so that it was angled with the corner of the table, drumming my fingers against the wooden surface as I contemplated how long George was going to take in the bathroom.

"Fred?" my eyes widened as a certain girls voice came from outside the door. Wasn't Ginny, wasn't Fleur… of course, I was only humouring myself going through the possibilities in my head, for a reason I still didn't want to admit to myself, I could recognise Hermione Granger's voice only too quickly. And it was reminding me of the dream I'd been having before Ginny had woken me up. Though her voice had been saying something slightly different last night…

Shaking my head, I pulled on my dressing gown and made towards the door.

"Fred, are you in there?" I quickened my pace, and put my hand on the doorknob. Really. Feeling awkward in my own house. I opened the door.

_'Please don't have heard what George said…' _I prayed mentally as she smiled at me, and I gaped back at her, momentarily stopping all trains of thought at the sight of her. She wore simply jeans and a red shirt, it was nothing to get excited about, yet I couldn't help letting my eyes drift over where her shirt strained slightly, to the small expanse of skin where the waistband of her jeans and the hem of her shirt hadn't quite met...

_'Stop staring, stop staring… stop talking to yourself mentally'._

"What can I do for you then Granger?" I greeted, marvelling at how calm I sounded. I even added a suggestive wink, and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head at me.

"Breakfast is in ten minutes." She said simply, and I nodded my thanks as she turned away. I watched her walk a few steps, and then she looked over her shoulder.

"And while i'm sure you've got loads of chest hair, Fred, you shouldn't be mentioning it to Harry. Ron and I had to calm him down..." She gave me a cheeky smile, and I laughed. The casual joke she'd slipped in had surprised me, and i'd never seen her smile like that before.

"You'd love to see my chest hair, Granger." It'd escaped my mouth before i'd really thought about what I was saying. It was so _easy _to flirt with girls. To make them blush, make them giggle. George and I were notoriously flirtacious bachelors, but it wasn't something I should turn on in front of the bookworm. I was surprised to see her cheeks turn pink as she turned back to face me, and we were now standing a few feet away from one another, ridiculously, and she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, of course Fred. When I lie awake at night, I just dream about you, coming into Ginny's room shirtless, and _ravishing _me." She put overexaggerated emphasis on her tone, yet the sarcasm was evident.

Well. The bookworm could give it back as easily as she could recieve. I didn't show my further surprise as I stretched, studying her face as she watched me. Everything in her stance and tone suggested she'd been joking, of course she had. But there was a slight uncertainty there, as if she felt she'd crossed some sort of line. Of course, I was probably just looking for that, overanalysing the situation. It was banter, not a declaration of love for me.

I walked towards her. The few steps seemed like a mile, and she looked at me, and I noticed her a wary look in her eyes before she quickly cast it off, pretending to swoon. I stopped in front of her, realising how comically short she was in comparison to me. All i really wanted to do was hug her.

_'Don't be stupid, Fred...' _My inner voice was definitely telling me this was the wrong idea. It was the wrong idea that I could suddenly smell a flowery perfume, and the apple shampoo i'd seen in our bathroom over the last few days.

I took a step closer, we weren't touching, but centimetres from each other. I was pretty certain I was breaking the barrier of personal space that not many best friend's brothers cross, but she hadn't backed away.

"Someday that fantasy will come true, Granger, except I won't only be shirtless." I said to her, the last word in a comic whisper, and bent my head towards hers. Neither of us moved. My eyes flicked towards her lips, and she mimicked the motion.

_'Kiss her'_

_'No, don't kiss her. You don't even know if you like her'_

_'Of COURSE you like her'_

_'No, think about how incredibly awkward that would be'_

_'Kiss now think later'_

_'Do SOMETHING'_

"And it'll be the best night of your life." I said finally, though in reality it'd been about fifteen seconds. It'd seemed like a lifetime to me. She seemed taken aback for a second, and blinked once. Whatever had happened between us then was gone, but I pondered whether it was just me who felt that neither of us had wanted it to.

"You think entirely too much of yourself, Fred Weasley." She said finally, her eyes never leaving mine. She pulled away from me, and whatever had happened, whatever electricity had passed between us for those few seconds was gone, and I straightened up.

_'Snap out of it.'_

She smiled at me, question in her eyes but at the same time there was a sparkle there, and I winked at her.

"And you're wrong, Freddie." She called over her shoulder as she walked down the stairs.

Freddie? Really?

"It'd be the best night of yours." She said this facing the other way, so her expression was unreadable. What had that meant? Did she know? God. The ridiculously worrying mess this had turned me into was not appealing. Not one bit. This crush on Granger was something that had to go.

I watched her walk down the stairs, shaking my head experimentally as I walked into the bathroom, wondering whether i'd dreamed the last minute or so. I'd lost myself, forgotten for a minute that she was Ron's friend, most likely Ron's girl. I couldn't flirt with her, talk about that stuff with her. Or could I?

I couldn't exactly forget that she hadn't pulled away from me. Had looked up at me, not closing herself off to the possibilty we'd danced around, however briefly. I couldn't ignore the niggling feeling that Hermione Granger would have kissed me back, had I gotten up the nerve.

I looked into the mirror, loading up my toothbrush and swilling it around my mouth, considering it.

Could she feel something for me too? Then again, i wasn't exactly sure what I was feeling for her. The weird feelings for her, the wildly inappropriate dreams..

I spat, and rinsed. This really wasn't something I could even consider. And overthinking whatever had just happened would just cause awkward tension between us, which I didn't want.

"Fred, you aren't even dressed." I jumped at George's voice and he held up his hands, shaking his head.

"What's with you?" George's uncanny knack, in fact, _our _uncanny knack to know exactly when something was amiss with the other, was not exactly helpful.

_'I just had a conversation with Granger that I probably won't ever forget. And I think she wanted me to kiss her. Oh yeah, I think I want to kiss Granger.' _

That would have been the wrong thing to say, anyway. He knew he wanted to kiss Granger.

"Nothing. Just running slow. I'll be a minute." I swatted as his face as I walked past him and back towards our bedroom. Listening for the telltale footsteps that would indicate that he was following me, and hearing none, i breathed out. Changing quickly, I ran my hands through my hair and headed downstairs.

* * *

_Next chapter tomorrow night if I get reviews :) _


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:

Fun loving Fred Weasley has always been carefree, going through life with laughter and fun, fastracking through everything he does. But when his younger brother's friend comes under his radar, he finds himself taking a different perspective.

**Disclaimer:** All characters and general plotlines belong to JK Rowling. Anything you do not recognise, is mine.

**Pairings:** FW/HG ; HP/LL

* * *

HERMIONE

Reaching the bottom of the stairs I waited a few seconds outside the Weasley's kitchen doorway to compose myself. What had just happened? It'd been a spur of the moment thing, to turn around and tease him about his declaration of chest hair to Harry, and the exchange that followed had just been messing around...

The slight excitement i'd felt when he approached me, the heat of his body only millimetres from my own.. and when he'd leaned down over me...

_'No. Stop it Hermione. There is no way in hell you can daydream about Fred Weasley'_

Yes. He'd just been fooling around. There was no way he'd been about to kiss me. Snorting derisively at myself I walked into the kitchen, met, as usual with the array of ginger heads smiling at me. Ginny, legs crossed, was sat on the comfortable window seat, Harry beside her.

"Hermione dear, you couldn't take these plates over to the table could you?" I looked up and met the eyes of Ron's mother, Molly. Smiling and nodding I took the plates from her, heading towards the table so laden with food it looked ready to drop.

"Fred said he'd be down in a minute, by the way." I said over my shoulder, remembering quickly the real reason I had gone upstairs. Putting the plates down gently I was tapped on the shoulder to see Ron scratching his nose. I raised my eyebrows at him, and looking sheepish, he cemented his arms to his sides.

"'Mione, Harry and I were wondering how much you'd be doing today, y'know, with homework and-"

Confused, I watched him trail off. Then looking over his shoulder at a guilty looking Harry, who just so happened to be showing Ginny a pot of broom polish.. Realisation struck, and a little put out, I nontheless gave Ron the response he'd been hoping for.

"It's okay Ron, you go and play quidditch. I'll get some work done, wrap up the presents." I widened my eyes significantly at Harry who had the decency to look a little embarassed before offering me a thumbs up. Harry's my best friend. We understand each other completely, and while there's never been any sort of romantic tension between us, we're fairly comfortable on the understanding that either of us would do anything for the other. Particularly at the Weasley's, the vibe of brother and sister was much more intense between us than at school. Much as the Weasley's made us feel welcome, certainly I thought of Molly and Arthur Weasley as my own surrogate parents, nontheless we were visitors in their home.

It was for this reason that generally we would purchase presents for each of the Weasley's save Ron, together, and we had just communicated that rather than wrapping the presents as the two of us had ended up doing last year, feverishly on Christmas Eve, i'd find the time to do them during the day while the others went off without me.

"Thanks Mione!" Ron said, patting my shoulder, completely oblivious of the exchange that had gone on between Harry and I, and when his back turned to query with his mother as to when the food would be ready, I rolled my eyes at Harry. He smirked, and went back to reading with Ginny, leaving me to simply drum my fingers agaist the large wooden table.

Only a few seconds of peace, though, before there was a clatter at the door as three wooden spoons balanced precariously on the sideboard crashed to the floor courtesy of George's elbow as he entered the room.

"Boys, can you please be more careful!" Mrs. Weasley admonished them as she scooped the spoons from the floor, and the twins had the grace to appear slightly guilty until her back was turned, and they sat down at the table.

"Morning all." George said, and I worked up to doing what I had currently been gazing my at the floor to avoid, I looked at Fred. To my surprise, he'd been looking right at me, and our eyes met for a second, and I smiled briefly before stretching my arms in front of me.

"Come and sit down, now, everyone." I turned to realise that the arrival of Charlie, Bill and Fleur had happened without my noticing, and I swung my legs over a bench, realising a little too late that I was sat exactly opposite Fred. I groaned internally, and felt simultaneous bumps on the bench as Harry and Ron ascended on either side of me, and with an array of conversation, the meal began.

"Oi, George, Fred." Ron said with his mouth full of toast, using his fork to signpost his brothers attention. After a stern look from his mother, he swallowed deliberately before continuing, their eyes upon him.

"Want to come and play quidditch with us today?" He said, enunciating his words clearly, one eye on his mother, who simply shook her head comically as she turned back to her husband and eldest son, engaging again in conversation.

"I'm up for that." George said simply, turning to his twin, and Fred swallowed too before responding.

"I've got some present buying to-"

"Fred! You haven't finished yet? I asked you weeks ago if you needed any help!" Molly seemed to have not engaged as deeply in conversation as I'd thought, still leaving one ear open to the boys. Fred shrugged, taking another mouthful of beans. I concentrated on my own meal for a second, cutting a sausage in half.

"I'm not done. Need to go to town." I realised that this would probably leave me alone in the house today, until Ron piped up with a new suggestion.

"Why don't you go with Fred, 'Mione?"

_'For gods sake Ron..'_

Clearly Ron really did feel bad for leaving me alone, as suggesting that I spend time with his brother, alone, was out of character. Yet placing me in the situation, now, that I really couldn't refuse without looking terribly rude was very in character for Ronald, who tended to speak first, think later. I looked up at Fred, who was watching me for a response, and I was reminded fleetingly of him leaning over me. Blinking to remove this image from my mind, I realised I needed to speak.

"Fancy a companion, then?" I said lightly, and he nodded.

"I'll probably leave in about half an hour. Mind flooing?" I did mind flooing, I hated it more than any other form of travel. But it would be rude to mention that, and somewhere inside me was excited about how I was going to spend my day today, and didn't want to create complication that may mean Fred would simply decide to go alone.

Of course, I hadn't exactly factored in idiot #2, the boy-who-didn't-think-either.

"Hermione hates flooing."

_'Thanks, Harry...'_

Fred looked at me for a minute, seemingly at a loss.

"I'll floo, i'm fine. I need to get over it anyway." I wondered if I looked desperate, particularly as around half of the table knew how much I detested it. But nobody spoke, and I realised that they weren't seeing this situation as particularly odd, Ginny even had a strange smile on her face. I was simply elevating everything in my mind.

"Sure?" Fred looked concerned, and I was oddly touched before smiling, nodding again.

"I'm sure."

The rest of the meal was spent generally chatting, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I'd never spent time with Fred Weasley alone, and this could be interesting. How would it be? Would we spend the time in the same jokey manner in which our exchange had occured this morning? I had to put aside this morning, that was for sure. This made me uncomfortable.

As everyone stood up, Harry nudged me.

"You alright with that?" He said, his eyes questioning, and I nodded. He gestured with his head, with an 'are you sure' look in his eyes. I nodded again.

"I'll be fine. You go have fun, and we'll talk later?" He nodded, and apparently needed no other encouragement to follow the others out into the Weasley's vast yard. I watched him go, a faint smile on my face at his making sure I was alright before leaving.

"I know Ron's pretty mindless, you really don't have to trawl through endless shoppers with me if you don't want to." Fred's voice came from behind me and I turned to face him. He was good looking. Had I really never noticed that before?

"I'd like to, Fred." I responded, then horror struck me as I realised that may have been a tactic to get rid of me.

"That is, if you want me. I know you had little choice there, Ron kind of invited me for you..." I trailed off, feeling oddly disappointed that he could easily tell me that I was right, that he'd rather go alone.  
He laughed.

"Want me to invite you?" He said suddenly, and I stopped for a second, realising i'd probably read too much into it, seemed too insecure.

"No, sorry, i didn't mean to sou-" He cut me off.

"Hermione, want to come do some shopping with me?" He raised his eyebrows, and I laughed.

"Sure. Meet you here in a few?" He nodded, and gave me a sort of mock salute as he walked out of the kitchen, leaving me standing with just his mother, who was humming to herself as she ferried plates and mugs over to the sideboard.

"Shall I help?" I offered, and made towards the table, but she caught my arm, shaking her head.

"No, no, run along dear. Have a good day." She gave me a knowing smile, and I said nothing more as I hurried up the stairs, wondering how the day was going to turn out.

This was going to be a very interesting Christmas Eve.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Fun loving Fred Weasley has always been carefree, going through life with laughter and fun, fastracking through everything he does. But when his younger brother's friend comes under his radar, he finds himself taking a different perspective.

**Disclaimer:** All characters and general plotlines belong to JK Rowling. Anything you do not recognise, is mine.

**Pairings:** FW/HG ; HP/LL

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright with flooing?" What Harry had said at the kitchen table had thrown me a little, having grown up with this method of transportation it had never occured to me that she would have a problem with it. I'd thought nothing more of it, either, until the time came when we stood before the fireplace in my living room, about to leave. I watched her as she leaned her hand toward the pot, gazing at me earnestly, then withdrew it.

"I'll be fine!" She said breezily, but made no move to gesture toward the small pot with stood at the side of our fireplace, and I wondered what to suggest.

"Should I go first?" I suggested. She shook her head ferverently.

"No, no, i'm fine." I suspected that if she had taken me up on that, I'd have resulted in going alone, and having to come back and get her. I surrendered, and placed the pot back on the side for a moment.

"What is it about it, then?" I asked carefully, hoping I didn't sound mocking, and she looked up at me in surprise. I wondered if she'd been expecting some sort of jokey retort, and pondered whether adding something comical would ease her clear issues with what we were about to do. Putting this aside, I held her gaze, waiting for her response.

"I just..." She trailed off, looking sheepish.

"I get scared i'll end up in the wrong place, is all." She said quickly, looking away as if i'd laugh.

"We can go together, then. Anywhere we get lost, we'll end up together." I held out my hand, and as she stared at it, I realised that I probably looked foolish, the last thing she wanted was to hold my hand.. Wondering if I'd overstepped the mark I started to retract it, but to my surprise she reached out and took it.

"That'd be great, Fred, if you don't mind." She said, and I grinned back at her. Could hardly keep the grin off my face, it seemed, at the feel of her small hand in mine. Fit perfectly, or was that just my imagination? Pushing these thoughts and the most likely moronic grin off my face I leaned out and grabbed some floo powder.

"Diagon Alley!" I enunciated carefully as we stepped into the flames, and as we transported, I felt the tightened grip of her hand on mine.

_'Don't think about that now. Remember all these moments, file them away, and you can think about this later.'_

We stepped out of the fireplace, and I smiled at Hermione.

"Wasn't so bad, was it?" I leaned forward with my free hand to dust a speck of soot from her nose where it had landed, automatically. She stilled, and I slowed, a second of awkward tension between us as my hand brushed against her face.

"Erm.." I muttered unintelligably, and we both seemed to realise at the same time we were still holding hands. We released simultaneously, smiling awkwardly at each other as we turned and fell into step down the high street.

"So who do you need to buy for, then?" She piped up, and I turned to look at her, her brown eyes squinting to meet mine in the sunlight.

"Just Ron and Dad, won't take long." I answered, and I wondered if I saw disappointment in her face. But it was quickly covered up with her motioning towards Honeydukes, a branch of which had recently opened in the village.

"Ron'd like sweets, I bet." She said with a smirk on her face, and I nodded.

"Be full of people stocking up.." I warned as we entered the doorway of the brightly coloured shop, and she reached out, tucking her hand into my arm, to my surprise.

"We'd better not get separated then." She said, as way of explanation, not quite meeting my eyes. We browsed but my mind was not on the sweets. Had anyone told me that morning i'd be out alone with Hermione, let alone in a shop with her arm-in-arm, i'd have laughed. But here it was, we were out together. She'd definitely not shyed away encouraging this contact. Was this more for her than just keeping me company? Was it more for me?

"Try a chocolate, dears?" A large woman who clearly worked there was thrusting a tray of chocolate squares towards us, smiling.

"What are they?" Hermione questioned, as we both took one from the tray. I examined mine, slightly suspiciously, as the woman grinned at my reaction.

"It's our new chocolate, loves. Called Cheerio Chocolate, makes you happier for the whole day!" Leaving us standing there, she moved on, enticing another group of people with her tray. I put mine in my mouth and swallowed, turning to Hermione as she did the same.

"Wonder if they know they've named it after a brand of Muggle cereal." Hermione commented, and I frowned at her.

"Chocolate is a brand of Muggle cereal?" She raised her eyebrows at me, giggling.

"No, Cheerios are. They're multigrain hoops, you have them with milk. They're good for you." She tucked a stray curl behind her ear and picked up a box of sugar quills.

"These are my favourite." She confided, turning to me.

"I've told Ron and Harry a million times, but they always choose to get me something else. I get sweets every year, of course, but it's always Bertie Botts Beans, or Chocolate Frogs." She put them back on the shelf, shaking her head.

"I love them, but they never get me right." We moved on, and I pondered over this statement. Was there trouble in paradise with the Golden Trio?

"A-ha. These are for Ron." She said, passing me a box. Wrapped in gold save the clear screen showing what was inside, I nodded, grinning.

"Perfect." I uttered, ruffling her hair, which caused a groan from her and a scowl.

"You're an excellent shopping companion, Hermione." I said, and she frowned at me.

"I'm going to wait outside, I see Luna and i'd like to say hello." She said, not commenting on what i'd said, though the secret smile I noticed could almost certainly be attributed to her compliment.

"Okay." I responded, before she released her arm from mine and joined the crowds. Headed towards the queue, I followed her with my eyes. She was beautiful. Not in the conventional sense which had caused me to dream about her, but inside. She was fun to be around, she'd been a good sport about finding me something for Ron. And something perfect too, I knew, as I looked down at the chocolate broomsticks she'd chosen. I pondered how she'd respond if I offered going for a drink. Or would she overinterpret that?

"Anything else, Sir?" With a start I realised i'd come to the front of the queue. I turned to meet the sullen looking teenager, and behind his head spotted something.

"Could I have a box of those sugar quills, please?" I questioned, and rolling his eyes he turned around. I stuck my tongue out immaturely at him as he selected the box. He had asked if there was anything else. He showed it to me. The garishly wrapped box simply showed a selection of what she'd told me were her favourites.

"Yes please." He wrapped my two choices fairly quickly, and I paid him. With a nod, I exited the shop, craning my neck searching for Hermione.

"Fred!" I turned at the sound of her voice, and spotting my brunette companion with Luna Lovegood, Hogwart's resident batty girl, I made my way over.

"Hi Luna." I said to the blonde girl, giving Hermione a nod, who smiled at the bag I was carrying. I was overcome with the sudden need to put my arm around her, which I had to quickly suppress. What was wrong with me?

"Hello Fred. How are you?" Luna's serene voice broke my thoughts and I turned to her, grinning.

"Great thanks. Yourself?" She gave me a toothy smile.

"Excellent. But actually, I have to be going..." She turned to Hermione again.

"Have a lovely Christmas. See you on the train, if not before." She left without any further goodbyes, and I raised my eyebrows after her.

"She's a bit odd, isn't she." I commented, as Hermione and I started down the road again. She giggled, then covered her mouth, looking guilty.

"I don't know her very well." She admitted.

"She's Ginny's friend more than mine. I don't really get along with girls, actually." This confession had come out of nowhere, and she looked at me earnestly.

"Mind if we go in the bookshop?" I questioned as we passed it, not sure how to react to her recent confession. She grinned, laughing.

"You don't know me atall Fred, that you'd have to ask!" The smile was back, and the insecurity she'd shown just slightly gone, without me having commented on it. As we came to the doorway I offered my arm again, suddenly filled with the ridiculous want to be near her, not thinking about what I was doing. She frowned, leaving me feeling it necessary to explain myself.

"Don't want to get lost again?" I managed, wincing at the tinge of desperation in my voice. She smiled, and took my arm again. I couldn't ignore how it felt right to have her there. I was even relishing in the fact that people were looking at us assuming we were a couple. We wandered in, and it was busy, perhaps thankfully, as it meant her grip tightened on my arm as we browsed the shelves in companionable silence until I found what i'd been looking for.

"Here." I showed it to her, and her face lit up, shaking her head.

"That's the perfect present for your dad, it really is." She took the small red book from me, reading aloud from the back.

"Muggle's explained: A wizard's guide to electricity. This book will answer your every question about how it is that the other half manages without magic." She snorted.

"For when you and Harry aren't around to explain it to him?" I offered, and she passed it back to me.

"That's great Fred. He'll love it." She blinked twice, and seemed caught by something over my shoulder. I turned to see it as she separated from my arm and walked towards a brightly coloured display.

"Harry Potter, The unauthorised Biography." She read, picking up a bright yellow book from the display. Of course, they were 'available in several colours'.

"Ridiculous." She muttered, putting it back on the display, and turning to me.

"Want to pay?" I said, unsure, and she nodded, beckoning towards the pay desk.

"If you go pay, i'll just stick around here.." She gestured around her. Realising I was leaving her in some sort of bliss for her I nodded briskly and made my way over to the queue, turning back to look at her, and couldn't help but smile. She was studying the back of a large volume on potions, her hand caressing the spines of another few on the shelf. She really was something.

"Sir?" I realised I was going to either have to start paying attention to my place in queues, or stop going anywhere with Hermione.

_'This is a one off. There's no way you'll be able to fluke alone time with her again.'_

_'So don't go home after this. Ask her to get a drink with you.'_

I paid, offering my thanks to the clerk as he handed me the book in a paper carrier. I was unsure about whether Hermione wanted to stay longer or not, but she solved that problem for me, and made her way back over.

"Ready?" I nodded, and she slipped her arm back around mine as we left the shop.

_'So it's not about getting lost. There's not going to be anyone in the street...' _

This thought made me grin to myself, and I didn't actually realise that she was talking to me.

"Fred?" She was looking at me expectantly. I wondered how I could even possibly know what she'd said, and simply stared down at her, struck, until she rolled her eyes.

"I said, technically we've finished everything on your list. We've only been out an hour and a half though, did you need anything else?" Really, I didn't need anything else. But I didn't really want to go home, either, and inwardly, the look on her face did tell me that she didn't particularly want to end our time together either. Or maybe I was imagining that. But it was now or never.

"Want to go for a drink, then?" I asked. This was it. No longer an outing with purpose, if she accepted this it'd be like she actually wanted to spend time with me. She nodded.

"I'd like that a lot." She smiled.

"Don't feel like you have to." The words had escaped my mouth before I could reign them in, and I mentally punched myself for sounding so desperate. She brought out a different side in me, one that really, only George saw much.

"Fred..." She trailed off, and let go of my arm so she could face me. For a second we just looked at each other. What even was this? In one day, no, less than that, one morning, Hermione had gone from being someone I had a weird, not quite crush on, from a girl I was out alone with. And having fun with. But this was wrong, this was bad. We couldn't even think of letting this develop into anything. Despite how much I wanted it to.

"I want to go. Let's go get a drink. Okay?" She gave me a teasing smile and rather than taking my arm again she simply set off, as if she knew that i'd follow her. And it was exactly that moment that I fell for Hermione Granger. She changed from being Ron's friend, changed from being the Gryffindor brain, changed from being the girl i'd been having oddly inappropriate dreams about.

She'd become the girl I wanted. Not, of course, that I could do one thing about it, I realised, as I set off after her, towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Bugger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Fun loving Fred Weasley has always been carefree, going through life with laughter and fun, fastracking through everything he does. But when his younger brother's friend comes under his radar, he finds himself taking a different perspective.

**Disclaimer:** All characters and general plotlines belong to JK Rowling. Anything you do not recognise, is mine.

**Pairings:** FW/HG ; HP/LL

* * *

FRED

"Afternoon." the barman, Tom, greeted us with a toothy smile as we entered the pub together. I nodded at him, and he motioned toward a table at the back, and with a smile from Hermione, the two of us headed towards it. She sat across from me, and I, fresh from the realisation i'd had only moments before, was lost for words.

"Glad to have got all your shopping done then?" her attempt at conversation was slightly weak, and the look on her face didn't exactly set us off to the best start. I managed an awkward grin, before standing abruptly.

"Butterbeer?" I questioned, and she nodded, looking slightly relieved. I headed towards the counter. Was this awkward? I didn't turn back to look at her, determined that I would not be distracted for the third time today. A slightly aged man came to serve me, and I ordered two butterbeers briskly, my thoughts elsewhere.

"4 Sickles, please." The gruff voice informed me, and wordlessly I handed over my money, wondering aimlessly if I could call this a date, as i'd bought her a drink. Not really.

"Thanks mate." I said, taking the two large mugs and turning round, meeting Hermione's eyes, grinning at me.

"How much was it?" She had her purse out, but I waved it away quickly.

"Oh no, don't worry. I offered, Granger." I gave her a wink, marvelling inside at how flippant I was managing to act. She didn't push it, merely took one of the mugs and took a sip, her eyes not leaving mine. I took my own and mirrored her action, rifling through my head for something to say.

"Excited it's Christmas?" I reprimanded myself quickly for how boring that statement was, but she didn't seem to mind, crossing her legs as she faced me.

"Not really, I don't think." She furrowed her eyebrows, and twisted her hands together, looking a little confused.

"I mean, I guess I am. And it's lovely to be with Harry and Ron at christmas of course, being at home is so.. different." She managed, and looked up at me.

"Not different, I mean, I love my parents..." She trailed off.

"But they don't really understand magic, and while they're excited for me, they wouldn't have the first clue what to say if I talked to them about anything. So it's nice to be around your family, especially with so much going on this year." She looked up at me, earnestly, and I opened my mouth to reply but she had more to say.

"I feel a bit out of the loop when i'm back home. I spend time with my muggle friends, but obviously it gets difficult when they ask what my schools like..." She snorted, and grinned at me again.

"You wouldn't believe the sort of things i've had to tell them to cover up for it." She finished.

"Tell me." I responded, and she looked at me.

"Another time, maybe?" She offered. Another time? We both knew, pretty much for sure that we wouldn't have another time like this, another time when we were alone together. Heck, we weren't even friends. But I nodded, letting it slide.

"What about you, Fred?" She asked, squinting at me as I took another sip of butterbeer. I stared at her, confused, but it eventually clicked.

"Oh, am I excited?" I thought about it, and shook my head.

"Christmas is Christmas." I shrugged. She raised her eyebrows, looking a little surprised.

"That surprises you?" I questioned, and it was her turn to take a drink, holding up her hand to imply she'd answer when she was done.  
She put down her cup, smiling.

"Fred Weasley, not excited about christmas?" She shrugged.

"I dunno, with all the hype that surrounds it I'd assume you'd love everything about it." She watched my reaction, which I wasn't sure was even going to be.

She really thought all there was to me was a big kid.

"Lot you don't know about me, Granger." I finished, adding an overexaggerated mysterious tone to my words. She laughed, rolling her eyes.

"I could say the same to you." She answered, and I sort of shrug-nodded my affirmation of her statement.

"Tell me about you, then." I suggested, and she looked taken aback by my words, laughing.

"What do you want to know?" She said finally.

"What do you want to tell me?" I countered, and she laughed again, as did I, when her eyes met mine. Her laugh was musical, infectious. Happy.

"This seems unfair. You tell me about you." She said, and I grinned.

"What do you want to know?" I said, teasingly, and she rolled her eyes, before continuing, adding, in a put-on bored voice.

"What do you want to tell me?" We met each others eyes, and I picked up my mug again, mirrored by her. The thick, sweet liquid rejuvenated me, and I placed my mug back on the table, empty.

"Seems we have a stalemate, Granger." I said finally, and she nodded.

"I have an idea." she said, tracing patterns on the table with her fingers. I beckoned at her to go on, and watched her in silence as she sat for a moment, clearly trying to piece together her next words.

"Let's play a game." She said, and I raised my eyebrows at her suggestively. She slapped my arm.

"No, Fred, not a weird game!" She looked flustered, turning red, and I held up my hands, feigning innocence.

"What are you suggesting i'm suggesting you're suggesting?"

"Wait, Wha-..." She huffed.

"Never mind." I marvelled at the way i'd manage to make her blush.

"No come on Granger, tell me about your game." I coaxed, as she pretended to be angry, looking in the other direction. At least, I hoped she was pretending to be angry.

"You'll think it's dumb." she decided, giving me a small smile to indicate she had been pretending.

"No I won't, tell me."

She looked torn, and I smiled encouragingly while she apparently played the pros and cons across in her mind.

"Okay. Truth. We ask each other questions, and no matter what, no lies." She started.

"You have to answer, completely truthfully. Except you get three vetoes." She held up three fingers, as if to illustrate this, and put one down.

"If you don't want to answer a question, you can veto it, and then you can't ask the person anything that would involve them telling you that answer. You can remove the veto at any time and answer the question, then you get it back. If you lose all three you lose." She looked at me expectantly, and I thought about it.

"What happens if you lose?" She laughed.

"We'll figure it out when it happens." She answered, and studied my face, clearly waiting for a response.

"So, shall we play?" She questioned. I wondered whether this was a good idea. This could probably end up with her finding out my feelings for her. But I could find out if she had any for me. I was about to nod, when she spoke again.

"And this is ongoing. We play until one of us loses." This surprised me. Hermione had indicated several times tonight that this wasn't the last we'd see of each other. Our relationship had changed now. Not only in my mind, of course, but really. We were friends now.

"Yeah, okay. Who's first?" I asked. She pointed at me.

"You're older." I snorted.

"That's not a rule!" She winked at me.

"I made up these rules." She said quickly, and raised her eyebrows, daring me to challenge her. I gave an overexaggerated sigh.

"Do you play this with Harry or Ron?" A nod indicated to her that this was my question, and she rested her head on the back of the seat for a moment before responding.

"No. I pretty much know everything about them, and they don't take that much interest in knowing 'everything' about me." She shrugged, putting air quotes around the word. Was there bad feeling there? She seemed to sense that I had picked up on it, as she hurried to cover it up.

"I don't mind, or anything. It's how they are, and I love them." She said this decisively, making me smile.

"I've only ever played this before with my muggle friend, Ella." She said after a minute, playing with her hair. She looked at me, an odd look on her face at the mention of the name, nodding.

"My turn." She said.

"Do you ever wish you weren't a twin?" Her question was fairly straightforward, and I mused for a moment.

"No. George is my best friend, and the life i've led is the one with him by my side. I've never had negative thoughts towards him, we've never fought." I shrugged at her. It suprised most, when I was asked if we'd ever fought and my answer was always the one they hadn't wanted. But she simply smiled, not commenting on what i'd said.

"Who's Ella?" I tossed back at her, and that look, the odd one, was back.

"She's a friend, we've known each other since we were very small. My best friend, I suppose." She played with her hair, looking down, and not at me.

"Neither Harry nor Ron know who she is, nor have I ever spoken about them to her. She's part of who I am when i'm at home. She never asks why I don't contact her during the school term, she never questions me when I can't tell her something. She's loyal." She looked up at me, finally.  
"I've never even mentioned her to them. I'd like you to keep it to yourself." She said this honestly, and I felt honoured that she'd told me this, shared something that her best friends didn't know.

"I won't tell." I reassured her, and she smiled at me.

"I know." The surity in her tone surprised me, but our attentions turned back to the game, the oddness forgotten. We wiled away several hours sat in the pub, as the butterbeers flowed and we got more confident, the questions got more deep, required longer answers.

I learned from Hermione her worries about Harry, her issues with Ron, the boy she could never really find a healthy middle with. I was surprised by the depth of her bond with Harry, the commitment she felt to stay with him through the troubles that seemingly surrounded him, even at a young age. She told me about her insecurities, worries about how she had no real female friends. She shared stories of her summers, after a few seconds of awkwardness she told me more about her mysterious friend Ella, talking about times they'd gone out together in the muggle world. After some stammers, she informed me that she hadn't yet had her first 'real' kiss. I asked about her family, her school life, which subjects she preferred and how she would react in ridiculous, inconcievable situations. She took each question at face value, answering thoroughly and honestly, with an openess that surprised me. I couldn't help but feel secretly pleased when she told me absolutely, that she had no feelings for either Harry or Ron, but refused to let myself think that this beautiful witch, this amazing girl who was unfolding before me, had room for me.

In return she questioned me, her questions no less probing than mine. Like the questions i'd aimed at her, the ones batted back were an interesting mix of ridiculous and interesting, and in those three hours we had a combination of deep moments with ones filled with laughter, as I described to her the most memorable pranks Fred and I had pulled on our brothers and classmates alike. I told her about my friendship with George, which interested her, and described, after encouragement, how I felt about each of my brothers. The slightly protective air with which George and I surrounded Ginny made her smile, and the jokes I made about my youngest brother made her laugh.

"It's nearly four, we should probably get back..." I'd known the words were necessary, but I wished I could take them back. She smiled at me.

"Well we've been sat here talking for... three hours?" She said, laughing, and sat up from the more relaxed position which she'd adopted.

"It's a good game." I said, and felt compelled to continue.

"Thank you, for being so open, and sharing with me." She said it for me, and I nodded.

"Same to you."

"Who's turn was it?" She said, and I pointed at her. She stretched, and stood up. I followed suit, and with a wave to Tom and the barman, the two of us left, my bags in my hand.

"Have you had fun today?" She said, bumping my arm with hers, and I laughed.

"Yes. Surprisingly, Hermione, I've had a really great time. Have you?" She rolled her eyes.

"No fair, bouncing it back to me!" I laughed, but widened my eyes at her, expressing that she still needed to answer. She smiled.

"Yes Fred. I too, surprisingly, had a really nice time." We walked together, in silence for a minute, before I, not sure what I was doing, caught in the moment, held out my arm to her. She studied me for a moment, but took it, wordlessly, as we walked toward the small room from which we'd floo back to the Burrow.

"Fred?" We'd reached the fireplace, and she removed her arm from mine. I looked at her, not sure what she was going to say.

"Thank you." She said, simply. I nodded.

"You too." Not sure quite what we were thanking each other for, we just stood for a moment, looking at each other.

What had this been to her? This day, this afternoon, had changed everything for me. She probably didn't return the feelings I could feel so strongly bubbling up within me. Or if she did, she, like me, knew this wasn't possible. Not something we could do. This afternoon had been probably one of the best of my life. But I had no idea what was going to happen when we went through that fire, back to our lives.

"I feel like we've changed, now." Hermione said, eventually, breaking the silence.

"I know you differently than I did this morning." her nose crinkled.

"I know what you mean." I agreed, and looked at her carefully.

"Three hours changes a lot!" I said resignedly, and she nodded. Unspoken words were flying between us. Whether there was anything here or not, whether my attraction to her was mututal or not, this wasn't a road we could go down.

With an air of regret, she smiled at me.

"Again, Fred." She said, reaching towards the powder.

"I had a really good time." She made to go into the fire, and I caught her arm.

"You hate flooing." I said after a moment, but she shrugged.

"Time to change, I guess." She stepped into the emerald green flames.

"The Burrow." And with that she was gone, leaving me to simply stand and stare at the flames as they gradually faded back to orange.

"Bugger. bugger, bugger, bugger." I said under my breath, not sure what I should do.

_'Summarise it, Fred. You've completely fallen for your brother's best friend, who is possibly the only unattainable girl you know. Said unattainable girl and yourself just had a long heart to heart.'_

_'And now I have to act like I don't like her._

_'__'Are we friends now, or what?'_

_'See how she plays it?'_

_'Unless she looks to you, too...'_

_'You can be her friend. Just be her friend. Forget that you like her.'_

_'I can't forget that I love her.'_

I stopped pacing. Had I just thought that? No, you don't fall in love with someone in one day. There's just no way.

_'Unless you and that person are meant to be.'_

Shaking my head experimentally, as if I could shake this out of my head, I realised Hermione had probably expected me right behind her. I picked up some powder and my bags, dropping it into the flames as I stepped in.

'The Burrow'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Fun loving Fred Weasley has always been carefree, going through life with laughter and fun, fastracking through everything he does. But when his younger brother's friend comes under his radar, he finds himself taking a different perspective.

**Disclaimer:** All characters and general plotlines belong to JK Rowling. Anything you do not recognise, is mine.

**Pairings:** FW/HG ; HP/LL

* * *

HERMIONE

What even was that, Hermione?" I felt slightly stupid talking aloud to an empty room, as I wrapped up presents for the following day. But the need to reprimand myself had taken precedence over my opinion of myself.

It'd just been a shopping trip, between me and my friend's brother, who'd taken pity on me, taken me out so I wouldn't be alone on Christmas Eve. Had it been that? No, was the simple answer. It'd begun normally, completely normally in fact. I'd worried that it'd be awkward with Fred, but we'd fallen into an easy pattern, as comfortable as it is when i'm with Harry, or Ron. Conversation had come naturally.

'_But it wasn't how it is with Harry and Ron, was it?'_

The electricity i'd felt when i'd taken his arm, the incessant want to take it again.. Not that he'd objected to that, it seemed, even suggesting it himself a few times. He'd been so lovely.

The talk we had in the pub.. I'd seen a whole different side to him. He was sweet, caring, had listened to everything i'd said. He'd been completely open. The boy i'd talked to wasn't the prankster I knew. Well, he was. But he was so much more. I saw him so differently now, and I couldn't deny what I'd felt with him.

_'And you told him about Ella.'_

I had trusted Fred Weasley. I find it hard to accept new people, but with him, it'd been the easiest thing in the world, and i'd told him something i'd even kept from Harry and Ron.

_'You're falling for him.'_

I was.

I put down the gift i'd been holding for the past few minutes. Standing, I turned to the mirror that hung in between Ginny's bed and the small campbed that I slept on. I looked at myself critically. What looked back at me was the same that had always looked back at me, frizzy hair, nothing particuarly special. Sensible clothing, fairly unnoticeable. I reached up, tugging a curl, allowing myself, ridiculously, to entertain the possibilty-

I laughed at myself and returned to the position on Ginny's bed that i'd previously had, picking up the discarded present.

It was ridiculous for me to even think about this. Nothing could happen between Fred and I, not that he'd even want it to. Casting a furtive glance towards myself again in the mirror, I reinforced this in my mind. He wouldn't want you anyway. The Weasley twins are notoriously popular with the girls at Hogwarts, he'd never look twice at me.

"Hermione?" I jumped at the voice that distracted me from the pity parade i'd embarked on. Harry waited for no indication before he opened the door, entering the room, a massive smile on his face and mud all over his clothes.

"Harry, you should really wait for me to say you can come in..." I admonished, and he had the grace to look a little embarassed.

"Just wanted to check you were okay?" He offered, and I laughed, indicating the presents before me.

"Got a few more things to wrap, but i'm almost done. How was your day?" He shrugged, stretching his arms out before him.

"Quidditch. How was shopping with Fred?" It became clear that he'd wanted to ask me about this, not talk about his own day, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Fine. We got a present for Ron and his father, and then had a drink." Harry raised his eyebrows.

"So it was a date?" I snorted, hoping I wouldn't go red, perhaps portraying my earlier thoughts, which would only end in disaster.

"Hardly, Harry, Ron asked us out." He winked.

"But Ron didn't ask you to go for a drink with Fred, did he?" I opened my mouth to respond, before realising I really had no answer to that.

"Molly says be down soon. You can tell me about your date later." He said, laughing as he left the room. I aimed a balled up sock at him, but he caught it in his hand as he stood in the doorway, tossing it to the ground and sticking out his tongue.

"I'm a seeker, 'Mione." He added, before disappearing from sight. I sighed, returning to the presents I still had to wrap.

Harry had thought it was a joke, the idea that Fred and I had been out together on a date. This was obvious by the way he'd put it so bluntly. For a moment anger rose within me that Harry had considered it such an outlandish concept, but then, reminded of my earlier thoughts I realised he was probably right. Fred Weasley, known casanova, and Hermione Granger, boring bookworm. Who'd put us together, really?

If further confirmation was needed, it came as I selected another present to wrap. If Ron had thought Fred had any romantic interest in me atall, he would never have offered my company to his brother so easily.

Tossing the most recent parcel into the bag at the foot of the bed, I picked up the last one, grinning at the bracelet and earrings set i'd selected for Ginny from Harry and I. It was simple, green glass set in silver, but she'd like it, and I'd definitely relish telling her of how Harry had picked it out for her.

Humming to myself, I finished it, and got to my feet, attempting to pick up the bag. It fell the few millimeters i'd managed to lift it back to the floor, it was too heavy for me.

"HARRY!" I yelled, intending to get him to carry the bag. There was no response, so I moved towards the door, yelling again.

"HARRY POTTER!" Hearing nothing, I rolled my eyes and returned back to the room, wondering absentmindedly if I could divide my load into two bags.

"What's up with you, you're practically yelling the house down!" I knew who the voice was before I turned round, of course, and I attempted to compose myself before meeting the eyes of Fred Weasley.

"..." I suddenly couldn't find anything to say. I couldn't say anything. Mentally slapping myself, I realised how stupid I must look, standing before him, gradually turning redder...

"Cat got your tongue?" He sauntered past me, eyes focusing on the bag.

"It's too heavy for me." I said eventually, cursing myself for sounding so stupid. Why? Why was I so embarassed? Only hours before i'd spent three hours in a pub talking to the boy, and that'd been fine.

"I'll carry it then, strong Weasley muscles these!" He said jovially, either not noticing the awkward atmosphere, or ignoring it completely. I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I managed, and he grinned, meeting my eyes for a second. Then his expression fell, and he turned away from the bag, crossing his arms.

"Look, Hermione, nothing has to change." He said finally, the teasing, prankster mask falling for the second time that day, and the second time ever in my presence.

"I know."

"Your secrets are safe with me." He said, grinning, and it was back up.

"You're a good friend, Fred." I said, awkwardness gone, somehow, it was back to how we'd been before.

"You too, Doll." I smiled at the silly nickname, and he ruffled my hair. I winced slightly at the gesture, and his gaze turned to questioning. Meeting his eyes, but communicating nothing, he moved his hand slightly, the backs of his fingers grazing my cheek, carefully. He pushed a stray tendril of hair behind my ear.

_'He's going to kiss you...'_

He did nothing, though, merely giving me a sad smile, taking his hand away, and shoving his hands into his pockets. We merely looked at each other, watching each other, and I had no idea what to do.

"It's my question, right?" I said after a moment, breaking the silence, and he nodded.

_'It's now or never.'_

Mustering all my courage, I spoke.

"What do you think of me?" He looked at me for a second, before leaning past me, picking up the bag of gifts with one studied me, no words, and took a step backwards.

"Veto." He said finally, and with that, turned, leaving the room.

"Fred!" I didn't think, rushing out the room. He turned, a smile on his face.

"That's the rules, you told me the rules." He said. I sighed inwardly in frustration.

"You can't ask me until I remove it, right?" I nodded though he knew he was right.

"Then it's my question, Doll." He turned and continued down the stairs, as did I. We walked into the lounge, filled with people, incidentally including one Harry Potter. I walked over to him, confusion with Fred momentarily forgotten, and smacked his head.

"I called you, dork!" I said, and he held his hands up guiltily.

"I was watching..." He indicated to the heated game of wizard chess going on between Ron and Charlie.

"I could have been dying!" I said, though my argument was dying. Boys were completely impossible to reason with when it came to some things. When i'd not known about this world, it'd been footballl. Now, it was Quidditch, and with some, Wizards Chess. Particularly the Weasleys.

"Yet here you stand, Granger." I felt an arm go round my shoulder, and dug my nails into my palms at the reaction i'd had, the split second of excitement. It was a twin, just not the right one.

"George, Bill, Ginny. Come and put these out onto the table!" Mrs. Weasley's cry came from the kitchen, and I smiled. I'd never been part of Christmas at the Weasley's but Fred had told me during our talk what to expect this evening. They would have a buffet dinner, and sit around and talk until late.

"Sit, Hermione." Harry patted the chair beside him before turning back to watch Ron play chess.  
Several hours passed, in which I talked with Harry and Ron, and it wasn't until quite late, sitting by the fire, that I caught Fred Weasley's eye over the top of Ginny's head, caught him watching me. I offered him a faint smile, which was returned, as he and his twin picked up a sleeping Ginny and headed upstairs.

There was no escaping how I felt about him. In one day I'd been revealed to a whole new side of Fred Weasley, and the few moments they'd shared... I cast her thoughts back to their day together, the moment in Ginny's room, where I'd been so certain he was going to kiss me...

"Tired, 'Mione?" Harry was standing above me, offering his hand. I accepted, letting him pull me from my thoughts as he helped me to my feet. We said goodnight to the family, each recieving a kiss on the forehead from Mrs' Weasley, before heading up the stairs.

"Sorry I left you all day today." He said finally, as we reached Ginny's door.

"It's fine... I had a good day." I said this quietly, meaning it. Harry's eyes met hers for a moment. He nodded, but continued to look perceptive, trying to read my expression. Harry could read me easily, and I panicked.

"Goodnight." I ducked into the room, without waiting for a response.


	6. Chapter 6

_Just as a quick note, i've had** 500 **hits, and **15 **of you are following this story. So I really think I deserve more than 6 reviews. Seriously, if you bother to put it on alert, let me know what you think :) _

* * *

**Summary: **Fun loving Fred Weasley has always been carefree, going through life with laughter and fun, fastracking through everything he does. But when his younger brother's friend comes under his radar, he finds himself taking a different perspective.

**Disclaimer:** All characters and general plotlines belong to JK Rowling. Anything you do not recognise, is mine.

**Pairings:** FW/HG ; HP/LL

* * *

"Get up, Hermione!" Ginny's voice rung in my ears and as I sat up immedietely, I reflected on what I had expected a Weasley Christmas to be like. A part of me missed my parents, wished I was with them, but a lot of me was excited about today. I yawned, turning to smile at the redhead, who was beaming.

"Happy Christmas Gin." I said sleepily, as I made to get up but she pushed me back onto my campbed, pointing at the pile of gifts before me.

"Open first, getting ready second." She insisted as she sat back on her bed, and I chuckled. The Weasley's had thought me mad when I asked if we opened our presents together, informing me that you simply opened them in your room, with whoever you shared with. It differed from my tradition of going into my parents room but I hardly objected.

Ginny was ripping parcels open with abandon, and I smiled as she got to the bracelet from Harry and I. She waved it at me in appreciation, putting her thumbs up.

"Harry picked it out." I informed her, and the sly grin on her face told me everything I needed to know. But that conversation could wait until later, I decided, and I started opening my own gifts.

They were fairly generic, as i'd expected, sweets from Ron and Harry, which made me smile, I had told Fred yesterday they'd get me what I didn't want, and I put aside the Bertie Bott's beans, deciding I would give them to Neville or something. Clothes, and muggle money from my parents. I sighed. They would never understand that it was more of a bother for me to actually go and change it.

"Who's that from?" Ginny's voice interupted my trail of thought as I put down my presents, and found one, smallish parcel still on my bed.

"I don't know." I said, after a moment, picking it up and reading the tag.

_Hermione - just because I had a feeling Ron and Harry wouldn't get you your favourites. Have a happy christmas, Fred x_

After scolding myself internally for focusing on that last letter, I ripped the paper off eagerly. I turned to Ginny's expectant face.

"Fred. I told him these were my favourite yesterday, he must have just picked them up then." Ginny evidently didn't think this was odd, as she swung her legs off her bed, wearing, I noted, the bracelet we'd bought for her. I made a mental note to remind Harry that we'd bought it, and compliment her, as I tidied my gifts into a neat pile.

Ginny didn't think it was a big deal, so it probably wasn't. A part of me had hoped she'd remark on it, but her lack of interest showed me that anything between us was obviously in my head, or the most observant Weasley child would have definitely picked up on it.

I stood up, selecting a pair of jeans from the pile beside my bed, I supposed that Mrs. Weasley had laundered them for me, then searched around for a shirt. I noticed Ginny pull on a traditional Weasley sweater and realised, with a pang, that I would be the only person present not to wear one. Harry got one every year, of course..

"Wear this one, 'Mione." Ginny was beside me, suddenly, and had suggested I switch my pyjama top for a red blouse that I hardly ever wore. She picked it up, and offered it to me, a smile on her face. And then I realised Ginny had known exactly what was running through my mind in the moments before. I took it, returning her smile, and she spoke to me as I left the room, clothes and towel in hand.

"You'll get one, 'Mione. Don't worry about it." Of course, I would worry, I reflected, as I walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. The Weasley jumper. An insigna of sorts, representing the family, given to those who were truly part of this clan, a sign you were really welcome. Harry had one, had got one first year. I was Ron's best friend too, so why had the same not been given to me? The bitterness went away as soon as it had come, I was invited to their house, they had welcomed me here.

"You're a guest though, in a way Harry isn't." I said to myself in the mirror, and got into the large shower. As the hot water cascaded down on me, however, the worry was gone. I showered quickly, my excitement getting the better of me as I towelled dry and changed. I studied myself in the mirror.

The blouse was a nice fit, I decided, a good choice of Ginny's. My wet hair was curling slightly over my shoulders, but was even starting to dry now, the coldness of the outside had no affect on the ever-same warm climate of the Burrow. I headed out, and downstairs, almost colliding with Harry.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione!" He said jovially, and hugged me, my eye catching on the green sweater he wore proudly before his arms went around me.

_'No no, don't think about it. Don't worry, just as Ginny said. They DO want you here.' _

"Happy Christmas." I returned, beaming at him. I gestured towards the stairs.

"Shall we?" He cocked his head backwards, and I took this to mean that Ron was coming up behind him. Sure enough, my other best friend lumbered across the hallway, his maroon jumper a little too short in the sleeves, I noted, giving his gangly form a more stretched appearance than ever. I smiled at him nontheless, and gave him the same greeting I had Harry, yet our hug was a little shorter, less natural, than Harry's had been.

The three of us walked down the stairs together and into the kitchen. Ginny was there already, with the rest of her family, including...

I hadn't expected any sort of reaction to Fred, least of all the way my heart jumped when he looked up at me, when his eyes met mine. I felt myself redden slightly, and we both looked away at the same time.

_'Stupid, stupid.. you have to hide it better than that...'_

"Glad you like the bracelet." Harry nodded towards Ginny, and I hid my smile, glad that Harry had listened to my whispered instruction as we headed down the stairs. It was worth it, too, I realised, as she beamed at him, blushing a deep pink. Ginny could be open about her crush on Harry. It wasn't a luxury I had, I knew that my unusual feelings for Ron's elder brother would not be taken so lightly.

This prompted others to do the same, and start thanking each other for the gifts they'd opened, in between Mrs. Weasley instructing her various children to set out the table and food. This gave me the oppurtunity to thank Ron and Harry for their presents, and Mrs. Weasley for the chocolate and book I had recieved from their family. I found Fred beside me, after a moment, and turned to him.

"Thank you, Fred." I said simply, and he grinned back at me.

"Did you figure out when I got them?" I nodded, and brushed my hair back behind my shoulder, it had started to dry. One curl bounced back towards my cheek, however, and he reached out, tucking it behind my ear. For that one second, as his thumb brushed a warm trail behind my ear, I moved not one inch. His eyes met mine, and I wondered if yet again, I was having a moment with Fred Weasley. However, as I looked around, nobody else had noticed the second of tension between us, and we returned to conversation easily.

"When I was talking to Luna, right?" He nodded, swallowing.

Was it all in my head?

"Food, everybody!" Mrs. Weasley trilled, and we all headed towards the table.

The morning passed quickly, sitting around the tree, happily in conversation, people enjoying the gifts they'd recieved. I managed to contribute the box of every flavour beans i'd recieved from Ron, the others enjoying them as I evaded eating any myself. I sat mostly with Ron and Harry, playing exploding snap, and for several ridiculous hours Harry and I tried to teach the youngest of the Weasley brood how to play monopoly. Ginny won, which surprised me, and spent several minutes crowing before Fred and George started throwing the tiny houses at her, much to Mrs. Weasley's chagrin.

Eventually, the day passed, and I had thoroughly enjoyed my Weasley christmas. Still fairly full from the huge amount of food i'd eaten, I found myself stood in the kitchen with the others, coming to the end of the washing up.

"You're under the misteltoe, 'Mione!" Harry chimed from the other side of the room, and I looked up, seeing the white flowers indeed, growing over my head. I rolled my eyes, stepping to the left, but to my surprise, it followed me.

"It's enchanted, love." Charlie informed me from the door, and leant against the frame, arms folded, a smirk across his face. I sighed.

"So does it just follow me around?" I questioned. I knew just as well as they what the likely antidote was, but I certainly didn't want to be kissed in front of the entire family.

"Do it, Fred." George said, and my stomach lurched. Fred was stood near me, he had been about to take a pile of plates from my hands, which he did then, not meeting my eyes as he put them on the counter.

"Fred, Fred, Fred!" Ron and Ginny started to chant simultaneously, and I glared at Ginny.

_'Why is this happening...'_

Fred said nothing, merely headed towards me. He stood over me, and suddenly the chanting, which had been taken over by Harry, George and Charlie, faded into nothingness as he looked into my eyes. He leaned closer, and closer...

And his lips touched my cheek, he bouced away, and high fived his twin. The kitchen returned to the bustle of washing up, and yet again, I was left feeling that the only one that had felt the moment, that had picked up on what I was so sure was some sort of tension, was me.

"That's it?" I found myself saying, and he turned to me, a faint smile on his face.

"That's it." He repeated back to me, and sauntered past me, whispering into my ear as he walked by.

"For now." I couldn't escape the feeling of excitment, the schoolgirl flush that came over me, despite the fact that he was just joking, his cheeky grin confirmed that. Was he flirting? No, probably not. Over the past two days Fred Weasley had caused me to overinterpret everything he did to such an extreme I felt like pulling out his hair...

I definitely felt a certain disappointment as the mistletoe above me changed into nothing but dust.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **Fun loving Fred Weasley has always been carefree, going through life with laughter and fun, fastracking through everything he does. But when his younger brother's friend comes under his radar, he finds himself taking a different perspective.

**Disclaimer:** All characters and general plotlines belong to JK Rowling. Anything you do not recognise, is mine.

**Pairings:** FW/HG ; HP/LL

* * *

HERMIONE

The day we boarded the train was earlier than usual, as we had to be back for the Yule Ball which was going to take place on new years eve. All the Weasley's were thinking about it, as were Harry and I, but everyone for different reasons. Ginny had confided in me privately that she was upset she couldn't go, and spoke of how she was hoping someone would ask her during the two days we had back at school before it was scheduled. Ron and Harry, it seemed, were panicking about who to ask.

"Why don't you ask Cho? I don't think she'd say no." I whispered to Harry as we made our way towards the barrier, and he shrugged, looking sideways at me.

"Maybe." He said after a second, and messed up his hair with the hand not on his trolley. I sighed and was about to say more, but we were interrupted by the bustling Mrs. Weasley who was pressing us all forward.

"It leaves in ten minutes, dears." She was telling us, but we knew that from the clock overhead. We reached the barrier, and Ron came up on my left, his tiny owl making such a loud noise that we were getting some odd looks. I motioned for him to go first, which he did, and I followed, then Harry. We stood aside quickly as the twins and Ginny made their way through, the former instantly surrounded by people. I fought to ignore the burning sensation that came as Angelina Johnson greeted him, as they hugged casually like old friends did.

Fred and I hadn't spoken too much over the last few days. A few stolen glances on my part, and i'd noticed him do the same, which had done nothing to quell the part of me that felt he could have feelings for me too. We'd spoken a few times, but ridiculously, my whole day had gotten a bit better at that 'Hello' on the stairs, or 'Hermione, can you pass the salt?' I'd sat beside him at a few meals, wondering if the excitement and tension of our elbows knocking together as we both ate at the overfull table was there for him, too.

We'd not mentioned the game anymore, or his sudden veto. It'd not been awkward, which surprised me, but I found myself yearning for his question, the continuation of the game which was a reminder of the time we'd spent together.

But I was a fourth year. He was hardly likely to pay attention to me.

"Hermione?" Ron broke my trail of thought and I realised with a start that i'd been staring right at Fred, and this hadn't gone unnoticed. Fred was looking at me, too, a small smile on his face, and Ron looked bemused. Knowing grins covered the faces of Harry and Ginny. I flushed instantly, and turned away.

"Sorry." I responded, not sure what I was responding to, and with that there was a flurry of goodbyes with the Weasley parents as we got onto the train. Harry, Ron and I crowded into a compartment where we were quickly joined by Neville and Ginny. The others started to chat amongst themselves, but my thoughts returned to Fred.

This was unlike me. Usually boys did not occupy my thoughts, certainly never tall ginger ones, contrary to everyone's beliefs. But I couldn't get Fred out of my mind. His blunt honesty, obvious caring side and incredible humour... He was all wrong for me but at the same time we'd been so comfortable together, even things like when i'd asked him my last question, there had been no awkwardness, complete openness... So many expected me to be with Ron, or Harry, but it was Fred i'd come back to school with a crush on.

"Want to play, 'Mione?" Ron was looking at me, and I gathered from the pack of cards in his hand that the others were about to start playing. I shook my head with a smile, motioning towards the unopened book beside me that i'd extracted from my bag when we'd got onto the train. Ron merely went back to the game, but Harry gave me a quizzical look. I opened the book pointedly, and he said nothing of it.

The words swam before me as I mentally argued with myself. All my common sense told me that liking anyone, particularly one of my best friend's older brothers was a bad idea, but there was the part of me that found Fred so hard to keep out of my mind.

_'He's making you into something you're not. Watching guys and getting jealous when they talk to girls? That's not you.'_

Even with my mental scolding I was still replaying Angelina hugging Fred in my mind, agonising over whether there was anything more than friendship there.

_'Stop it.'_

I turned back to my book, realising that I was being stupid. Fred most likely wouldn't look at me twice, whether we'd had moments over this holiday or not. I'd been the only girl not related to him in the house. We were friends now, and that was where it was.

"Alright kids?"

Of course, as Fred and George entered our carriage along with Lee Jordan, that resolve went out of the window. He gave me a cheeky wink before easily sliding into the seat beside me. I allowed myself a certain pleasure at that, there were plenty of places he could have sat, George had taken a seat beside Ginny while Lee on his other side, beside Neville. I stifled a giggle at the instant look of realisation on the older boys face as Neville smiled awkwardly at him.

Despite both being in Gryffindor, I didn't think Lee and Neville had ever spoken to one another, and Lee had clearly just realised this and was worrying about what he was going to talk about over the next few minutes. He resolved this by delving into his rucksack for a quidditch magazine that Ron let out a yelp of excitement about when he saw.

I rolled my eyes, and realised Fred was watching me.

"Hey." I managed, and he nodded.

"All the other compartments are full. So we thought we'd share the family love." George said mockingly, an arm around Ginny who jokingly shrieked and shrugged his arm off her. Ron was otherwise engaged in a fierce quidditch discussion with Lee, so it was left to Harry to resume the card game, George stepping in for his younger brother.

"Good book?" Fred questioned, and I shook my head, then smiled.

"All books are good." I responded instead, and handed him the one in my hand, if for no other reason that he would look at that instead of at me, I had the strange sensation that I was going to be sick at any moment. He studied the cover for a few seconds, then sat back on the seat. The roomy compartments in addition to how the others were busy gave us a certain amount of privacy as he asked his next question.

"Are you looking forward to getting back?" I knew instantly that this was the game again, and I put some thought into my answer.

"Yes. The ball will be fun, I suppose, and we've got the next task coming up. God knows how Harry's going to deal with it.." I pulled a face. He smiled.

"You're going then? Do you have a date?" I couldn't help the flush that crept onto my cheeks.

"Yes, and No." I replied, then grinned.

"I think that was three questions in one, Fred."

"You didn't stop me, though. They were just normal questions." He stretched back and closed his eyes slightly.

"Your go." I pondered over objecting, but decided not to push it.

"Do you have a date?"

"Me myself and I." He opened his eyes.

"Are you asking?" I felt myself turn bright red, and said nothing, searching my brain for anything to say. Anything atall. He had maintained his casual stance, one eye open, watching me as I clearly became more and more flustered.

_'This is the longest anyone has not spoken ever.'_

"I'm a traditional girl, I wouldn't ask a guy." I managed, kicking myself mentally. I had no problem with asking a guy out. Now I just looked girly and weak.

"What if this was me accepting?" He'd sat up, and his face was closer to mine, and his eyes were on my face.. It was too much. I had the distinct impression that Fred Weasley was trying to put the moves on me and I needed time to process this, rather than have this conversation in a crowded train carriage.

"I need to change." I said after a moment, and he fell back, disappointed? I watched him as he stood, pointing to a trunk for confirmation, to which I returned a wordless nod as he hauled it down for me. The others had looked up at this sudden change, unbelievably they seemed to miss the conversation that had just gone on. I managed to extract my robes, Fred's eyes still on me as I made my way out of the carriage.

As I looked back, I saw George and Fred make eye contact, noted a small shake of Fred's head... I pondered what had gone on as I made my way to the bathrooms. Unless I was wrong, Fred had sort of just asked me, to ask him out. Definitely unconventional, I mused, as I went into the bathroom, groaning at my bright red cheeks in the mirror.

Was Fred up to his tricks or did he return my feelings? I doubted that he had been serious in the carriage, Fred at the Ball with me would cause huge stir and for what? We'd not work out together, so it would just make things uncomfortable.

To my mixed glee, confusion and disappointment, Fred and his friends still inhabited the carriage with mine. I saw no option but to resume my seat beside Fred, who had been flicking through my book in his absence. He gave me a nod, and I took this to mean silence, and sat for almost five minutes before he snorted.

"Hermione, when were you going to talk? How long should I pretend to read?" I took my book from him instantly and smacked his arm.

"I thought you were reading it!" I exclaimed, and he shook his head, laughing.

"I think you still have a question to answer." He gestured with me with a hand. I feigned memory loss, deciding this was the best route.

"What question?" Although this took him by surprise a little, understandably, that had been different territory for us for me to simply forget, he went on.

"Would you ask a guy out if they were definitely going to say yes?" I shrugged, halfway between a nod and noncommitance.

"Well, for me to know that they were going to say yes that would require some information, so surely the 'going out'" I gestured speechmarks with my fingers before continuing.

"Would be a sort of mutual decision?" I looked at him for confirmation, and he nodded, a slight laugh emerging before he responded.

"So we're going to the Ball together by mutual consent, then?"

It was then that something happened to me that has never happened before, I've read about it, seen it in films, Harry and Ron have done it to mock me when I tell them something i've discovered. But it's never happened to me, just by random accident.

My jaw dropped. I had no answer but to nod, which he quickly did too, making us both laugh.

"Arrival in five minutes!" A generic voice reverberated through the train and everyone started to get up and move around, cutting short the conversation Fred and I had been having at a fairly appropriate time. With nothing but a wave to us all as the twins and Lee left the compartment before us, I had a few minutes as we walked towards the carriages to think about what had just happened.

Whether he was interested in a fourth year or not, Fred Weasley had definitely just charmed me into going to the ball with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **Fun loving Fred Weasley has always been carefree, going through life with laughter and fun, fastracking through everything he does. But when his younger brother's friend comes under his radar, he finds himself taking a different perspective.

**Disclaimer:** All characters and general plotlines belong to JK Rowling. Anything you do not recognise, is mine.

**Pairings:** FW/HG ; HP/LL

* * *

_"So we're going to the Ball together by mutual consent, then?"_

The entire train journey i'd worked hard inside to keep putting across the attitude I maintained so well, acting collected and confident, constantly teasing and joking. Walking into that carriage and asking Hermione out hadn't been planned, but something i'd decided that morning in the car.

Last night George had coerced me into spilling everything. As my twin he'd noticed something different, had even tuned it into how I acted differently around the fourth year, which I had.

Over the last few days of the shortened holidays i'd been able to think of nothing else. Hermione had filled my mind, despite the fact that we'd not had a significant amount of contact. George had eventually stated the obvious, while we'd lain in bed our last night before Hogwarts.

_"You've fallen for her, haven't you?"_

I'd told him everything. About the shopping trip, how i'd felt when she'd taken my arm, how easy it was to talk to her and about how she completely amazed me. I'd explained the game, tried to tell him how I was feeling about her but not finding the words.

_"It's like, she's not anyone i've known before. She's not just the bookworm we make fun of, she's so honest, and kind, and loyal.. and she's beautiful, George, did you realise?"_

He'd listened without judgement as i'd known he would, and had given his opinion.

_"I know you Fred. And in a way, I think that it could work. And I don't think this is an oppurtunity you should miss."_

I value nobody's opinion in the world over George's, and i'd slept hardly atall that night. Then the next day on the train, she'd been watching me on the platform.. So i'd done it. Walked into the carriage and completely turned on the charm, and it had been a success..

Studying her across the Gryffindor table I couldn't help myself but grin. Harry, Hermione, Ron, George, Ginny and I always tend to sit together for the first few weeks when we get back to school, force of habit after generally spending the holidays together before we eventually siphoned off to our other friends. So now with George on one side and Harry on the other, I had the pleasure of Hermione directly opposite me, currently engrossed in conversation with Ginny.

"So when did he ask you?" Hermione was querying, and George, Ron and I perked up at this, Hermione could be referring only to one thing.

"As we were walking towards the carriages." Ginny had blushed slightly and was smiling at Hermione, who was beaming, bumping my sisters shoulder with her own.

"I told you! I knew he'd come round eventually.." Ron seemed to not be able to contain himself much longer, and finally burst.

"Who's taking you to the ball?" He asked Ginny, who turned her gaze on him, her eyes narrowed.

"I think that's my business." She replied calmly, and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Tell us!"

"Come on Gin, we just want to know." George said, and she shook her head at him.

"I really like this guy, I don't want anything to mess this up." She said simply, before looking down at her food, toying with some spaghetti. George sat back, apparently satisfied, though I knew this wasn't over. It was her right to see who she wanted, but we'd be checking over the guy at the ball.

"Are you thinking of asking anyone, Ron?" Hermione said conversationally, clearly trying to steer the talk away from Ginny's mystery date. I turned to watch Ron's answer, interested myself.

"Not sure. You, Harry?" He looked instantly to his friend, and George put a restraining hand on my arm, and I met his glance with a smirk. The way that Ron found it difficult to be in the limelight or do things separately from Harry amused us both.

"Yeah, I have someone in mind." He looked down at his food pointedly, and I sighed at another elusive answer.

"Who?" Ron questioned bluntly, and Ginny, George and I all rolled our eyes at the same time at Ron's lack complete lack of tact.

"You'll see, won't you?" Harry answered, and Ron instead turned to look at me.

"Fred, George? Got dates?" George, Hermione and I all looked at each other instantly in an incredibly obvious way, and Ginny choked a laugh on her spaghetti sauce. Hermione flushed and looked down, and I wondered whether this was the time to announce to my brother that I was in fact taking his best friend, the girl he liked, to the ball.

"Angelina." George suddenly answered for me, and this took precedence over my own answer.

"Really? you've asked her?" Ron said disbelievingly, and George frowned.

"Good point." He looked up and down the table, seeking her out, she was only a few seats away. He balled up his napkin and threw it towards our friend. She turned towards him, looking a bit annoyed, and he smiled at her. He pointed at her then at himself, and mimicked two people dancing in his seat before raising his eyebrows. She blushed slightly, then nodded, turning instantly back to Katie and Alicia to discuss. I realised with a slight pang that one of them would probably expect an invitation from me.

"Better get to it, Ron, or all the good ones will be gone." George said, pulling me from my thoughts as I joined my twin in identical grins to our younger brother.

"We best be off, right?" George said to me, and I realised with surprise that the meal was nearly over. I nodded, standing up and I gave Hermione a quick nod before we left. We were quickly joined upon our departure with Lee, who started to talk to George about his date.

"Are you going to ask Katie, Fred?" He asked me, and I shook my head.

"I have a date." George grinned, and Lee looked surprised.

"Who?"

"Granger." I said, and Lee's eyes widened.

"For real? She said yes?" I nodded, and he punched my arm, a smirk across his face.

"Freddie!" He simply said, and I rolled my eyes.

"You asking Alicia?" I questioned, knowing that Lee would, and sure enough he nodded.

"Probably do it tonight. I know most of the guys will probably ask the Beauxbatons girls but none of them really hold a torch to Al, do they?" A very female squeal came from behind us, and I realised a little too late that the girls had been walking behind us as we made our way up to the common room. The three of us turned around as one, and Lee flushed instantly, but Alicia simply threw her arms around him.

"You're so sweet, Lee." I grinned as she separated from him, and motioned behind us towards the portrait.

"Shall we?" George and Angelina went first, along with Lee and Alicia who was now rather attached to his hand, and I grinned at Katie, who smiled and bumped her hip against my side as we walked through.

"Katie.." She looked up at me, and shook her head.

"Don't say anything, Fred. I know they'll expect us to go together, but you and Hermione..." She trailed off, beaming.

"I think she'll be perfect for you." She finished.

"You like her?"

"So much. This Christmas..." I ran my hands through my hair as Katie laughed.

"Never thought i'd see Fred Weasley fall for a girl." She said, and I nodded.

"Me either." She laughed again, and motioned backwards.

"I've got my eye on someone." She informed me.

"Who's that then?" I questioned, and she laughed.

"You'll see." She entered the portrait hole, and I watched her go. Katie and I had been close for a long time, where George, Lee and I always have hung around with the three girls, George always liked Ange, Lee always went for Al, and Katie and I had gravitated towards one another. There'd never been any romantic feeling between us but we were close friends.

I went into the common room and sat down with my friends, all of whom had entered into discussion about our first quidditch match which was to take place a few weeks after the ball. I registered that Harry, Ron and Hermione had entered and were sat in their usual spot beside the fireplace, deep in conversation. George saw me watching her and nudged me, Angelina forgotten for a moment. I hadn't thought much, but he'd be happy he was going with the girl he liked, too.

"Think she's told Ron yet?" He asked, and I shook my head in response.

"No way. We'll know when Ron knows." She looked over at that point, and seeing us both watching her, reddened. She gave me a shy smile which I returned, and I turned back to my friends, my mind filling with possibilities.

It was a token of how strong my friendship is with my circle of friends that they hadn't mentioned my date to the ball in any big detail, were instead leaving it to happen. They weren't prying, or giving their opinion, which I appreciated. George had accepted that I liked Hermione with minimal teasing, and the girls were simply happy that I'd found someone I liked. As I looked over to her again as she spoke to the two boys, I realised with a jolt that Hermione was unlikely to get the same treatment.

And what would happen after the ball? I wanted more than what we had, I knew that, over the last few days my mind had spiralled into considering what it would be like to date Hermione, to finally be in a relationship for more than a few weeks and really love the girl I was with. I could do that with her and it was what I wanted. I wasn't thinking of it as swooping in and stealing the girl that Ron wanted, although my family may not decide to give me the benefit of the doubt.

I continued to watch her, smiling. Hermione and I had a possibility, that was what it was. And while it'd have been nice to explore it with no interruption we'd make do with what we had. If we could survive Ron's reaction, i'd probably end up marrying her.

* * *

_Thanks for all the response guys :) I'd REALLY like some reviews, pleaseeee review! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi Guys. I like to update pretty frequently usually but i've actually become very annoyed about this story. 52 of you have this on alert, and I have like half of that in reviews for the entire story. I don't feel inspired to write when nobody bothers to tell me what they think. So review if you want to read more. _

* * *

**Summary: **Fun loving Fred Weasley has always been carefree, going through life with laughter and fun, fastracking through everything he does. But when his younger brother's friend comes under his radar, he finds himself taking a different perspective.

**Disclaimer:** All characters and general plotlines belong to JK Rowling. Anything you do not recognise, is mine.

**Pairings:** FW/HG ; HP/LL

* * *

"Hermione, spill." Ginny's eyes narrowed as they focused on mine and I hated myself for the instant flush that crawled over my cheeks. We were alone, for now, my other roommates hadn't come upstairs. I busied myself straightening my already pristine sheets hoping she wouldn't notice, but this stopped nothing as she sat down on my bed, a grin on her face.

"Come on, I want to hear you say it." I swirled around and faced her, confused.

"You know what I'm going to say?" I questioned, and she nodded.

"Of course." I rolled my eyes.

"Then I guess I have nothing to spill." Ginny pouted.

"You didn't even tell me you liked him." She said after a minute, and I sighed, sitting down beside her on my bed.

"I didn't even know until like, Christmas eve." I admitted, and she raised her eyebrows.

"When the two of you went shopping?" I nodded.

"There's a side to Fred I didn't really see before. I know it's cra-" I was cut off as Ginny shrieked, a soppy smile on her face.

"What?" I asked, startled, and she grinned.

"That's the first time you've said it out loud." She said smiling, and I blushed.

"I'm going to the ball with Fred." I said, testing it out with a grin on my face, a silly, excited feeling brewing in my stomach that I didn't recognise.

It didn't seem wrong to say, and I said it again, louder.

"I'm going to the ball with Fred!" I said, but Ginny's eyes had widened.

"FRED WEASLEY?" I groaned, and turned to see Parvati and Lavender who were clutching each other, staring at me.

"Tell us everything." Parvati demanded as she rushed to the left side of my bed, Lavender on my right. I groaned and sat back, Ginny momentarily stunned as Parvati and Lavender launched into their tirade.

"When did this happen?"

"How did he ask you?"

"Are you together?"

"Is it a secret?"

"When did he ask you?"

"Do you love him?"

"Does Ron know?"

"What are you wearing?"

They quickly reached the stage where nobody could really tell who was speaking and who wasn't, leaving Ginny and I to look at each other. She smirked.

"Guys..." I started. The same thoughts were clearly running through the minds of both Ginny and I. If this got out through Lavender and Parvati it would make the situation impossible. If the tower was buzzing with the news of Fred Weasley, the desirable bachelor, and Hermione Granger the bookworm, it would cause endless gossip and Fred and I would have little chance of anything happening atall.

And I wanted something to happen.

"Guys, if I give you some details will you keep this to yourselves?" Meeting Ginny's eyes I knew this was unlikely, but at least I had to ask.

"Sure, sure." Parvati waved a hand, making herself comfortable on my bed.

"Now tell us how you landed the hottest boy in Gryffindor you lucky sod." Lavender interjected, also making herself a space on my bed. I wondered if I detected a hint of jealousy there, and from a look at Ginny I realised quickly that she'd picked up on it too.

"Well..." I wondered what to say and was fortunately saved by a knock on the door.

"Hermione, can I have a word?" The hysterical giggling of my two roommates would have confirmed for me who it was if I hadn't known anyway. I groaned and turned around. Fred's head was around the door and he was looking at me inquistively, paying no attention to the spluttering messes on my bed, giving Ginny a quick grin. I attempted to suppress the butterflies that seemed to apparate into my stomach when he was around and put on a friendly smile.

"Yeah, yeah of course." I stood up, silently concentrating on not going red and not looking back towards my friends. Fred was smiling at me and the walk seemed a mile long but eventually I reached him. He stepped back to let me by and I smiled at him as we stepped out onto the stairwell.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, thankfully there weren't enough people in the common room for it to cause a stir that we were together. Most people seemed to have gone to bed, and Fred motioned towards a sofa on which we sat down.

"So, you alright?" I smiled at his attempt of awkward conversation and rolled my eyes at him.

"Look, Hermione..." He turned to face me.

_'What's he going to say?'_

_'Is he going to cancel?'_

_'Shut up, shut up...'_

"Hermione, I don't want you to think this is some sort of joke. I really do want to go to the ball with you." Fred was saying, and I swallowed.

"I want to go with you too." I said after a moment.

"Fred, I have to tell you something." He looked confused, and stretched his arm over the back of the seat.

"What's up?" I became suddenly distracted by the fact that Fred's arm was almost around me, but reminded myself to focus. It was important that he knew what had just happened.

"Look, I don't know what this is." I motioned between us.

"And I think it's kind of just our business, but it may not stay that way..." I trailed off and felt the need to explain further.

"I was talking to Ginny about how we were going together and then I said it out loud for the first time and she got excited and then I got excited so I said it again louder and I said 'I'm going to the ball with Fred!' And then Parvati and Lavender came in and overheard me and now they know and they're going to mess this up." I said it all in one breath and very fast, looking straight up at Fred who seemed to be trying hard not to smile.

Had I really said they were going to 'mess this up?' Fred had asked me to the ball, but he hadn't suggested he wanted a relationship with me.

"Hermione." He said, letting his arm flutter to around my shoulders and looking into my eyes. I couldn't help but flinch, but thankfully that didn't stop him.

"I really like you." He said simply, and moved a centimetre closer. I stilled completely, unable to breathe. He was going to kiss me, oh god, Fred was going to kiss me.

_'He likes you. Fred really likes you.'_

"Nobody's going to mess this up." He said quietly, moving closer, and closer...

"Mess what up, exactly?" The angry voice from behind us caused the same reaction to Fred and I combined as we jumped apart as one and turned to face a snarling Ron behind us.

"What the hell is going on?" Ron enquired icily, looking from Fred to me and back again. Harry immedietely ran down the stairs, followed by George and Lee who had clearly all just realised what Ron had been about to walk in on. Harry gave me an apologetic look and I looked back at him hopelessly.

Of course Ron would react this way. I'd been sat on a sofa in the common room about to let his older brother kiss me. The older brother that I had these feelings for that weren't going away. The boy that had made me more nervous and paranoid, more excited and happy over the last few days than I had been ever before. I was falling for Ron's older brother and Ron had no idea.

And I was starting to become pretty sure that it was mutual. Of course Ron would be furious.

"Ron..." Harry started, but Fred waved his hand at him.

"What's going on is our business until we tell you about it." He said to his brother. I nodded, but Ron looked furious.

"No! You two aren't allowed to..." He stared at me.

"You can't be with him!"

"You can't tell me who I can be with, Ron." I informed him.

_'Not that i'm with Fred, anyway._..' I added to myself mentally, but I knew that saying this out loud would not help.

"Why do you want her, anyway?" Ron suddenly yelled at Fred.

Then everything stopped. Everyone fell silent, Harry stopped with his mumbling about how we should all go to bed, George and Lee stopped their whispered conversation. All eyes were on Ron who was slightly going redder as the silence, which seemed like hours, but felt like minutes, went on.

"What do you mean, Ron?" I whispered.

"Do you mean someone like Fred couldn't want someone like me?" The feeling was crushing, and I suddenly felt very cold. Ron's meaning had been incredibly clear. Fred made to walk towards me but I held out an arm to stop him.

"No, 'Mione..." Ron muttered.

"He's just older... and..." He trailed off, his voice barely audible. I hugged my arms to me and it didn't matter that I'd stopped Fred, he was suddenly beside me, his arm around my shoulders, providing a silent support.

"Get lost Ron." He said angrily, and I could feel him shaking. He wanted to hit his brother, I could tell.

Ron looked from Fred, to me, and back again. Then turned on his foot and went back up the stairs without a word. Harry looked at me.

"Hermione, he didn't mean it." He said, but I shook my head. Harry's heart wasn't in what he was claiming anyway, I could see it in his eyes.

"I'm going to bed." I announced. Fred removed his arm and instead took my hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I shook my head.

"This is my fault." I said, gesturing between us all.

"I have to just sleep on this, okay?" I looked up at him. He nodded. The others who'd been observing us started to make idle chat about how they needed to sleep too, and started to make their way upstairs to give us a certain amount of privacy for a moment.

"Fred, i'm sorry." I said as soon as they'd left.

"I didn't mean to make you two fight." I said hopelessly, but Fred shook his head, gripping my shoulders.

"Hermione, it's nobody's fault but Ron's. He had no right to say what he did to you." He grinned, but then his face fell back into a more serious stance.

"I'm sorry that your friendship is messed up. That's my fault. I understand if you want to cut off whatever-." He motioned between us.

"This is." I shook my head firmly.

"I'm looking forward to the ball, Fred." I said simply, and he nodded. Gesturing back up the stairs with his head, he leaned down and took my hand. In silence he walked me up to my door, and I winced at the thought of the questions i'd have to face from my roommates now, particularly with Ginny in another room.

"Goodnight, Hermione." Fred leaned in, kissed me softly on the cheek, then with a wink, sauntered off. I rolled my eyes, but as I pushed open the door, I let the calls from my roommates wash over me. Fred Weasley liked me. Really liked me. And not even Ron acting so stupidly could get rid of the feeling that gave me.

And it didn't even matter that Parvati and Lavender knew.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks for the positive feedback guys :) I'd be updating more often, but the fact that I have twice as many alerts as I do reviews annoys me, take the time to review, please :) _

* * *

**Summary: **Fun loving Fred Weasley has always been carefree, going through life with laughter and fun, fastracking through everything he does. But when his younger brother's friend comes under his radar, he finds himself taking a different perspective.

**Disclaimer:** All characters and general plotlines belong to JK Rowling. Anything you do not recognise, is mine.

**Pairings:** FW/HG ; HP/LL

* * *

"Morning." Harry greeted me as I made my way down the stairs. I looked at him carefully, wondering if I was about to get some sort of telling off from him about taking advantage of his best mate. But there was no animosity there and rather than push it or suspect him I merely returned his smile, turning my gaze to the staircase which he was waiting at the foot at. I quickly put two and two together.

"Ron still mad?" Harry nodded.

"Of course. Then again, he's not exactly in my best books either." Harry confided, and I nodded, the anger that had built up in me the evening before bubbling to the surface.

"He's a git." George summarised, coming up behind us, throwing an arm around both Harry and myself. He raised his eyebrows at me, and I shrugged.

"She said she'd sleep on it." I informed him, and while he raised his eyebrows, he said nothing. Harry patted my arm and I turned to look at him, not sure how to react.

He retracted his arm instantly, flushing. His awkward attempt at support broke the tension between the three of us and we all laughed.

"You three waiting for 'Mione?" Ginny said, coming down the stairs. We all straightened up and I nodded at my sister.

"You seen her this morning?" I questioned, and she nodded, bowing her head for a second.

"She's a bit cut up.." She said slowly.

"Maybe you should.." She trailed off, eyes fixed on a point behind her and I knew without looking that my irritating younger brother was about to enter the mix.

"Fred, can I have a word?" I spun around.

"Here's one." George started for me, and I grinned at my twin before turning back to Ron.

"No." I finished, and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Stop messing around, Fred. You don't want her and you know it. You're just playing games, and I'm not going to let you do it with the girl I-"

"The girl you what, Ron?" I interrupted, not prepared to listen to the rest of Ron's clearly thought out rant.

"The girl you bicker with all the time? The girl who does your homework for you? The girl you're keeping on a string and constantly take for granted?" I shook my head at him, taking a few steps closer.

"Someone else wants her so you decide to act on those weird pent up feelings you have?" He shook his head.

"That's not what this is, Fred, I just think.."

"Think what? That this is a joke?" He stared up at me, despite his growth spurt I still had the edge in height.

"Well it isn't, Ron. Hermione's brilliant and clever and funny and pretty, and I happen to think this could be something special." Ron started to splutter, tripping over his words.

"Special? You?"

"Yes, Ron. Special. Unless you didn't notice we actually got quite close over Christmas, and-"

"Close? Christmas was like a week! You don't get close to girls and why would you suddenly change for her?"

"For fuck's sake Ron!" I stepped closer to him, and heard a few steps behind me. George, perhaps. Trying to make sure I didn't do anything I'd regret.

_'Hit him'_

_No, don't. Mum'll kill you'_

_'He's being a dick about her'_

"She's amazing." I said finally, and opened my mouth to continue but stopped as I felt warm hands on my back.

"Stop." She breathed into my ear, and I stilled at the feel of her warm breath on my neck.

"Everyone's watching you, Fred. Calm down." I looked around. At least half the common room were indeed staring at us, having formed quite the audience.

Ron and I were both bright red and shaking. My fists were clenched. I carefully unfurled them as she walked around me, staring at Ron with her hands on her hips.

"Ron..."

"No, Hermione. Does our friendship mean nothing to you?" She stared at him.

"What? Does it mean nothing to you? You don't even know what this is!" She shook her head at him, holding up her hand when he went to speak again.

"We're friends Ron. That is it." She said very clearly, enunciating every word.

"I should be able to.. see where these things go on my own, and you as my friend should support me!" She closed her eyes.

"You've upset me, to insinuate that Fred wouldn't want someone like me, Ron." She said finally, and turned away from him, and to me.

"Can we go to breakfast?" She addressed me suddenly, and I nodded. She turned her attention back to Ron.

"When you stop acting like a baby, we can talk." She said in a throwaway voice, and then deliberately stepped close to me, a defiant look on her face.

I looked around at the incredulous looks on everyone's faces. George was giving me a supporting grin and Harry, by his side, didn't seem to know how to react. Over his head I met eyes with Katie, who gave me a wide grin and a wink.

_Ah well, you've come this far..' _I turned back to Hermione, and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Shall we?" I beckoned towards the portrait hole, and with my spare hand, turned round and gave Ron the finger as we left. Cheap shot, but with an arm around Hermione I was feeling lightheaded.

She looked at me when we were oustide and both of us burst into laughter.

"That was ridiculous. The way everyone was listening.." She smirked at me.

"So i'm brilliant and funny and clever and pretty?" She questioned, and I stopped. She'd heard me, then.

"No." I said after a moment, and giving her a teasing grin, I quickened my pace.

"Fred!" She called, and rushed after me, catching my arm.

"You said it, in front of everyone." She objected, and I winked at her.

"You're not pretty." I said, raising my eyebrows. She looked momentarily put out, but was quick to cover it up.

"At lesat i'm still brilliant, and funn-"

"Hermione." I interrupted, and she looked up at me with a confised frown. The way that she'd instantly accepted what had been quite an insult, instead turning to the positive, made a huge soppy grin that I simultaneously loved and hated cover my face.

"You're beautiful, Hermione." I repeated, and took a step closer to her, taking her hand easily. Her smaller hand tightened around mine, and a flush covered her freckled cheeks.

"Fred..." She started.

_'Just do it.'_

"I'm going to kiss you, Hermione." I warned, and she looked up at me, her lip trembling.

"Okay." She mumbled, and with a funny nod of her head, I leaned forward, covering her mouth with mine.

Her lips were soft, as i'd expected. But kissing Hermione was better than I'd dreamed it. I placed a hand on the small of her back, the other still intertwined in hers. She didn't respond at first, then hesitantly her lips started to move against my own, her other hand coming carefully to rest on my shoulder.

It was her first kiss, that had been clear by the worried look on her face when I'd come toward her. It wasn't mine, obviously, but I'd never kissed someone and it feel this _right_ before. I pulled her closer, running my other hand through her soft brown curls. Her hands came up to entwine around my neck and there were several blissful, endless minutes before we both broke apart for air. Unwilling to let her go, I held her close to me, waiting for her to say something.

"You really do like me, then?" She asked after a moment, a half smile on her face. I nodded.

"How can you think I don't?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know.. It's you.. and it's me.." I frowned.

"You don't listen to Ron, do you?" There was a sudden commotion behind us and I looked around. People were coming down this otherwise deserted corridor.

"Come on." I said, releasing her waist and grabbing her hand. I raised an eyebrow, and she gave me a mischievous grin. I pulled her along the corridor for a few paces until we came to a blank portrait. I slid a finger behind it and pulled it backwards to reveal an alcove.

"Ladies first." I said, and gestured in. She smiled and stepped in before me, and I followed pulling the picture closed behind me.

The small room was only a few yards from the common room entrance, Katie and I had discovered it in our first year when Snape had sent us back late from detention and we'd been out after curfew. We'd been quick to share it with George, Lee and the other two girls and it'd become a sort of meeting place for the five of us.

"Now.." I said after a moment, and I looked at her sheepishly.

"I don't really know how to say this." I said after a moment.

_'Ask her to be your girlfriend'_

_'How?'_

_'Do it..'_

"I don't want to sound like a little kid." I started, and she smiled encouragingly.

"It's not like you don't know what i'm going to say, Fred." She said slowly, and I nodded.

I was nervous. Ridiculously nervous. I'd had loads of girlfriends, well.. girls. But this felt strangely like it was one that mattered.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Hermione?"

_'You sound like a right prat, she'll sa-'_

"Yes."

"What?" I turned to look at her, and she laughed.

"Yes Fred Weasley. I'll be your girlfriend." I offered her a sheepish grin.

"Great. I mean, cool. Awesome."

_'Wonderful. The only girl you've ever met that reduced you to a complete blibbering idiot.'_

_

* * *

_

_If I get lots of reviews you can have an update tomorrow :D_


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks for all the lovely feedback guys :) Now I want some reviews for this one too! Ball next, should be up tomorrow (:_

**Summary: **Fun loving Fred Weasley has always been carefree, going through life with laughter and fun, fastracking through everything he does. But when his younger brother's friend comes under his radar, he finds himself taking a different perspective.

**Disclaimer:** All characters and general plotlines belong to JK Rowling. Anything you do not recognise, is mine.

**Pairings:** FW/HG ; HP/LL

* * *

Two days. It'd been two days and over the last 48 hours my whole life had changed ridiculously.

The news that Fred and I were together had shocked the whole house, being fresh news for those who hadn't been privy to the shouting match between Fred and Ron in the common room. It'd been the main source of gossip the whole tower over, fuelled by the very definite split between the entire Weasley family. With the others all against Ron, he was alone, with the exception of Harry, who would sit with Ron out of long companionship and pity, but sit in stony silence.

Fred suddenly giving up his charming bachelor ways for one girl had surprised our whole house, with the exception of his twin and his friends. They'd all informed me that they'd been waiting for Fred to find the right girl. They'd accepted me into their tight group, made effort to include me in their conversation.

Which was just as well, seeing as I'd barely seen my best friends.

Ron wouldn't speak to Fred or me, ruining the fairly easygoing family bond that the Weasley's shared at school. Fred had insisted that he wouldn't want to speak to Ron anyway, and reassured me that his brother would soon come around I didn't think that he would. The resentment and anger that Ron heaped into the terrible looks he threw at me when we saw each other felt real. Like he really never would figive me.

But somehow, the way that Fred would snake an arm around my waist and pull me over to sit with his friends when this happened made the twisting feeling in my stomach disappear.

Because I was happy. In Fred i'd found something so unexpected but it felt _right. _Two days felt like two months, and his actions over the last few days, acting a pillar of support and showing how much he really did care about me had made me realise that I'd have made the same decision again and again. Ron was in the wrong, not me.

Harry was on my side, it was obvious, and our whispered conversation the night before had confirmed it for me. But out of some sort of brotherly kinship he felt towards Ron he was spending most of his time with him. Which was good really, as the twins and their friends were giving him a wide berth. Ginny and my roommates had gone down the same route. Lavender and Parvati had given me their unwavering support by refusing to make small talk with Ron in the common room anymore. It'd given me a fresh view on the girls i'd previously passed off as shallow and insincere, they seemed to be genuinely upset on my behalf and to want things to work out for me.

I'd panicked that I would ruin the Weasleys, I still did. Fred certainly wasn't getting over how Ron had spoken about me anytime soon. Ginny had written to the family and given them all the news since we'd got back, and we were still waiting on their response.

"You alright?" Fred said to me, breaking me out of my thoughts. He was sat by my side beside the fire, on a roomy sofa. He'd been talking about the upcoming quidditch match with the girls and Lee, leaving me to switch off. I looked up at him with a smile, and nodded. His arm around me tightened, and I sat up a bit straighter.

"Sorry, I was listening." I lied, and he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Sorry 'Mione, did we get too boring?" Katie Bell had made particular effort to befriend me. I'd remembered from the tell-all Fred and I had had in the pub over christmas that they'd had a bit of a thing together, but there were no real feelings on his part, merely strong friendship. As one that had spent such a long time with male best friends I understood the platonic friendship more than most, but had worried that there would be tension between us. My worries had been unwarranted, though.

"No, I'm used to the quidditch talk." I grinned.

"I'll be watching, anyway. Not sure who i'll sit with, mind you..." I trailed off. I hadn't thought about that. I normally sat beside Ron, of course. Where would I sit for the upcoming match? It had been speedily arranged, an all day tournament which would take place the day before we got back to school so that Durmstrang could try itself out against our house teams.

"Sit with Gin?" Lee suggested, and I nodded.

"I guess. She might be sitting with-" Fred had shook his head so violently that I stopped midsentence, looking up at him questioningly.

"Gin'll sit with you. Who do you think deserves to sit alone?" Fred looked annoyed, and I realised instantly what had him so angry. He'd made a point of making sure there was no point I had to be alone, even recruiting his friends to spend time with me, though I was sure they were doing that out of their own kindness anyway. Quidditch was something out of his hands.

"Don't worry." I said to Fred, putting a hand on his arm.

"I'll sit with Lavender and Parvati if Gin's busy. It's not a big deal, I just realised that this time things would be different, is all. But I'll be there, watching you win." He grinned at me, and the others started to drift back into their conversation.

"Hermione?" He mumbled after a moment, and I looked up at him, leaning closer.

"Sorry it's different." He said quietly, so that only I could hear him. I shook my head, and leaned into his chest, his arm coming to circle over my back.

"It's good different. I'm going to support my boyfriend." I whispered, and felt his chest move as he laughed.

"Then i'll win it for you." He said with a wink, and Katie looked at me with a fond smile.

"What colour's your dress then, Hermione?" Angelina questioned, and I stretched my hands out before me.

"Blue. It was a sort of pink colour, but that would clash with." I ran my hand through Fred's hair with a laugh.

"So I changed the colour. It's quite nice." I grinned. I had been quite worried about my dress, I had to be Fred's date, so it was important to me that I looked nice. But after expressing this to him during one of our truth games, he'd told me I'd look beautiful in anything, quashing my worries.

_"So, your turn.." I said, poking his arm. We were sat on his bed in the dormitory, the curtains closed for privacy despite being the only ones in the room. He was stretched out on his bed and I was sat cross legged over his knees. We'd been talking for about an hour, learning more about each other through the game._

_"What are you most worried about? For the ball?" He asked suddenly, and my brow furrowed. I would always tell the truth. But my worry was silly, inane.._

_"Well.." I started, feeling myself start to blush. He looked confused, reaching over to take my hands._

_"What?" _

_"I'm worried.. i'll look bad in my dress. You know, beside you." I looked away from him, then heard a snort._

_"Fred Weasley, are you laughing at me?" I looked at him attempting to put on a stern face, and stared into the incredulous look on his face. He nodded, and leaned forwards, stopping with his mouth millimetres from mine._

_"Yes Hermione. Because it's you. And you'll look beautiful in anything." Barely leaving me time to think this over, he'd covered his mouth with mine which always had the effect of taking basically anything I was thinking of completely out of my mind..._

Fred was clearly thinking about this moment too, as a soppy grin came over his face. I intertwined his hand with my spare one, turning back to Angelina.

"What colour's yours?" I questioned, and she raised her eyebrows at George. He obediently covered his ears, and she laughed.

"Gold." She confided. Alicia giggled.

"She's going to knock him dead." She informed me, and I motioned towards her while Angelina leaned over to pull George's hands away from his ears.

"What about you then?" I asked, and she smiled.

"Red.. We're going to look so Gryffindor." She suddenly said, turning to her best friend as if this had suddenly occured to her. Angelina smirked.

"So your dress is red too?" George questioned. Angelina frowned, and narrowed her eyes at Alicia, who had her hand over her mouth, looking horror-struck.

"I mean.. Who are you going with, Katie?" George quickly covered up, and Katie winked at him.

"That's my business." She said, a conspiring look at me. I knew who she was going with, but nobody else did. We'd been studying together in the library yesterday and Viktor Krum, the quidditch player, had approached us.

_"Hello? Are you.. Kaylee?" Katie and I had looked up, and her hand had found mine under the table for a bone-crushing squeeze as she looked up into the face of Viktor Krum._

_"Katie." She eventually responded, a glowing smile on her face._

_"But you can call me whatever." She said with a wink, and Viktor, rather than look surprised, winked back at her. _

_"Would you come with me to the ball? I see you play quidditch, you are very good." He held out his hand to her, and Katie gave mine another squeeze before placing her own hand in his._

_"Yes." She said finally, and let out a little giggle as he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it._

_"I will see you there then. Farewell, Katie." And with that, he strode out of the library, leaving Katie to turn to me, an excited squeal emitting from her lips._

_"He asked me! It actually worked!" _

Katie had confided in me later that she wanted to keep it a secret before she actually got to the ball, worrying that the boys would actually be quite judgemental and protective rather than pleased that she'd actually been the one to win Krum for the ball. Everyone would find out, of course, as they had to start the dancing.

"Go on, tell us.." Lee coaxed, but Katie merely shook her head obstinately.

"You'll find out tonight, won't you?" She reasoned, and he sat back, defeated.

"Speaking of which, we should get ready." Angelina said briskly, and motioned to Katie, Alicia and me.

"Coming, 'Mione?" Katie said to me, and feeling honoured that they were including me, I nodded, standing up with them.

"See you in a few hours, then?" Fred said to me, and I grinned, turning back to him.

"Yeah." I said after a minute, and he pulled me back, placing a quick kiss on my lips before letting me stand again.

"Go make yourself beautiful for us, girls." George called after us, and we laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

_Lovely long chapter for all my lovely readers :) _

_

* * *

_

**Summary: **Fun loving Fred Weasley has always been carefree, going through life with laughter and fun, fastracking through everything he does. But when his younger brother's friend comes under his radar, he finds himself taking a different perspective.

**Disclaimer:** All characters and general plotlines belong to JK Rowling. Anything you do not recognise, is mine.

**Pairings:** FW/HG ; HP/LL

* * *

"You look beautiful, Al." Katie said ferverently. I nodded. The older girl did look great, the red dress striking against her tan skin.

"Lee won't know what hit him." Angelina smirked. Alicia swiped at her arm but Angelina ducked out of the way, twirling before us.

"How do I look then?" She said lightly, beaming. She knew she looked great, but the confirmation of her friends was clearly important to her.

"George will probably faint." Alicia surmised, and Angelina winked.

"Maybe he'll finally get it together and ask me out then." She sighed, relaxing her shoulders and flopping down onto the nearest bed. I laughed.

"Of course he will, he'd be crazy not to." The three of them turned to look at me, grins on their faces.

"And you.. Fred's going to worship every piece of ground you step on tonight." Angelina gave me a smile.

"Not that he doesn't already." Alicia said. I turned to look at her but there was no animosity there.

"I don't know" I confided suddenly. I looked around at them. Getting ready tonight, the time we'd spent together over the last two days.. I didn't have this at school usually, all the girl talk. I'd never had a boy to discuss with anyone before but now that I did it occured to me that I also had girls to share it with.

"I'm sort of waiting for him to realise i'm not really worth it, actually." I said, and Katie whirled around.

"Fred's crazy about you." She said with a confused look. I stretched, contemplating how to explain further.

"Well he's great, I'm crazy about him." I said, ignoring the knowing grins of the girls, carrying on.

"But i'm younger, i'm not exactly a catch.." I trailed off, looking around at them.

"Am I being silly?" I wondered aloud, and Angelina nodded.

"You're great, Hermione. Have some pride in yourself." She gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"Fred sees the brilliance in you. You can tell how much he likes you by the way he looks at you." Alicia added, giving my shoulders a quick squeeze from my other side.

"And you can tell this is something permenent. For both of you." Katie finished, with definite nods from the other two girls.

"Wouldn't be surprised if you ended up married." Angelina sighed, getting up and walking to the mirror, inspecting herself with a sad smile. Then she turned back to me.

"Until then, you can help me get George then we can go on a double date, yeah?" I nodded with a laugh.

"Fred and me haven't even been on a date yet." I said with a snort.

"I keep forgetting it hasn't always been like this." Katie added, a funny look on her face.

"You fit with us, 'Mione." Alicia surmised, and stood up.

"Group hug!" As I was swept up in a cloud of giggles, perfume and silk dresses I couldn't help think that she was right.

Then there was a knocking on the door. We all turned around, and Angelina hastened to open it, only to reveal a sheepish looking Harry. He looked at me for a moment, before beckoning behind him with his eyes.

"Can I have a word?" He asked. Typically, he hadn't noticed that I was in a dress. I nodded slowly, standing up. He added his next sentence almost as an afterthought.

"You all look beautiful." He blushed at this as the other three, who it seemed had had no idea how to act, started to make cooing noises and rush around getting their bags ready.

I headed towards Harry and with a backwards glance towards the other girls, and a gentle nod at Katie to indicate I was fine, I walked a few paces down the girls corridor with him.

"Look, Hermione.." He started. I turned to face him.

"I just wanted to say. You're still my best friend, and I don't want you to think that I don't care as much as Ron does because I haven't got all upset with Fred, or anyth-"

"Harry! You can't possibly think that I want you to act how Ron is?" I stared at him incredulously, and Harry chuckled.

"Well. No. But I feel differently than Ron, I believe that Fred would never hurt you, or do this for the wrong reasons. And I could see it a bit over christmas, anyway.." He gave me a grin.

"Of course i'll kill him if he ever hurts you. But you're my best friend, I want you to be happy. And I trust Fred to take care of you." He looked slightly awkward, and I, overcome with hearing exactly what i'd wished for from Ron, pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, Harry." I said into his shoulder, drawing back.

"Best friends." I said finally, and he nodded.

"Always."

"So who did you decide to take then?" I said on our short walk back to the girl's room, and he did a funny spasm of his head, redness crawling over his cheeks.

"The right girl." He said, and smirked at me. I punched his arm.

"Tell me!"

"Luna Lovegood. Ginny's friend." He admitted, and I widened my eyes, trying to stop a giggle emitting from my lips. Thinking about it, perhaps it would work. The quiet, spacey girl was an individual and could bring Harry out of his shell. Perhaps.

"See you there, then." I said finally, and he nodded, patting my arm awkwardly.

"I'm glad we talked." He said, and I nodded.

"Me too." I responded, and with a wave, he walked down the stairs into the common room and I returned to Katie, Alicia and Angelina who were waiting in their bedroom, anxiously inspecting themselves in the mirror. I watched them all for a moment before they noticed me, a smile on my face.

"You're back!" Alicia exclaimed when she spotted me, and Angelina promptly dropped a makeup brush onto Katie's head, who squealed before looking angrily up at her friend. Then of course turned to me.

"Is everything okay?" Alicia said quietly, mirroring the concern that covered the faces of her friends.

"It's fine." I said, explaining briefly what had gone on.

"Oh, isn't he something." Katie said wistfully of Harry, and Alicia swatted her arm.

"If you were younger, maybe." The older girl said teasingly, and Katie straightened up, winking at me.

"I've got someone already, thanks." She said, and the other two groaned.

"If you won't tell us who it is..." Angelina said sternly, and then grinned to show she was joking.

"Shouldn't we be going?" I interrupted, and they all nodded, Katie fluffing her already-perfect hair one more time in the mirror before we started to make our way out of the room and down the stairs into the common room.

It was fairly deserted actually, Lee, Fred and George sat on the same sofas they had been when we'd left, only now more dressed up. Lee was the first to look up, his mouth hanging open as he stood up, holding his arm out to Alicia but apparently unable to speak. She raised her eyebrows before taking it, a soppy grin coming over her face. George was quicker and far more theatrical in his claiming Angelina, bowing before her in mock worship before she nudged him with her foot, smiling.

"Hey." I'd been busy watching the other two and hadn't even noticed Fred stand up, and arrive at my side. I looked up at him, worries running through my head. I'd made so much effort, what if it wasn't enough, still...

"Hi." I managed as he came closer, his arms coming around my waist as he pulled me closer and placed a delicate kiss on my forehead.

"Somehow, even though I was prepared to be going with the most beautiful girl in the tower tonight, you've exceeded my expectations." He said with a smile, briefly nodding at the other three over my head.

"No offense, girls." I turned my head to see them laughing, shaking their heads yet looking on with looks of fond parents. Lee and George looked sheepish, and I turned back to Fred in time to see him raise his eyebrows at them, challenge them silently to beat his compliment.

"Where's this date then, Katiekins?" George said to Katie, and she raised her eyebrows, motioning backward with her head.

"Outside." And with that she made her way out of the portrait hole, leaving the six of us to follow, bemused.

"She's going with HIM?" Lee said incredulously, the first to see. George immedietely scrambled forward to look, pulling Angelina with him. Fred however, hung back. He raised his eyebrows at me, and I knew what he meant.

"Viktor Krum." I explained, and he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Not surprised." He said after a minute.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" He said again, and I nodded, laughing.

"Yeah Fred, you did." He shrugged, leaning down to kiss me.

"Oi, you two. We're leaving." Lee poked his head through the portrait hole again, widening his eyes at us, mouthing 'Krum!' over and over.

"We're coming." I responded, and together Fred and I joined our friends. I grinned widely at Katie, who's arm was through Krum's and looked as if her birthday and christmas had just been rolled into one. I nudged Fred and nodded towards her, the grin on his face looked exactly like hers when she'd looked at me and him.

Upon arrival at the Great hall all 8 of us gathered together to have a picture taken, before lining up for ones of each couple. Fred and I were first, and he pulled me forward into the light, wrapping one arm around my waist to pull me to him and entwining my hand in his spare to hold against my hip. The photographer flurried forward to move us into the right angle, slightly tucking a curl behind my ear before stepping back.

"You two make a perfect couple." He mused, running a hand through his hair.

"Possibly the best i've taken all night." He leaned down beside his camera, taking the shot just as I looked up at Fred with a smile on my face at his words. When we were done, McGonagall shooed us into the Great Hall, a fond smile and approving nod to me as she saw our entwined hands.

"Come on, let's get a good space to watch Katie have her moment." Fred said to me, and we found a space towards the front of the circle in which the champions would do their dancing.

"Can't wait to see Harry and Luna." I said after a second, and felt Fred jolt beside me.

"Harry brought Loony?" I swatted his arm and shook my head.

"He really likes her." I decided, before taking both Fred's arms and wrapping them around myself as I faced forward as the Champions were about to enter. People were watching us, I knew. But I didn't care. As his strong arms tightened around me and he placed a gentle kiss on the side of my neck, I could do nothing but relax into his embrace and marvel at how lucky I was to be here with him, to be with him anyway. The girls had been right, we did fit together.

"Look, they're starting to come in." Fred pulled me out of my thoughts and I squeezed his hand in thanks. He was perfect. Fred and I had slid so easily into the couples behaviour, he would take my hand easily, I found myself tucking his arm around me when we sat together. It was never awkward, there were never any worries about how to act, it came seamlessly. We were right together.

Katie led the group with Viktor. She looked stunning, she really did, and gave us an excited beam as they walked past. Fleur and Roger Davis didn't warrant much of my attention, but Cedric and Cho made me frown, and I wondered if Harry's old crush coming with his rival had bothered him. Then he came in with Luna.

Luna looked perfect. In an elegant dress of pale pink that fell to her knees, she looked like a fairy. Her golden hair was twisted artfully into ringlets like a crown and Harry kept stealing glances at her as they walked. They looked good together. I raised my eyebrows him as he passed, but while he spared me a nod, he only seemed to have eyes for her.

The champions danced, and then it was time for everyone else. Fred brought me to him, and a popular muggle song started to play, one I hadn't heard in a long time.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_  
_Stop me and steal my breath._  
_And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_  
_Never revealing their depth_

"Are you having fun?" Fred questioned, and I smiled at him.

"This is the perfect night." I returned, and he spun me around.

"I can't even explain how happy I am to be here with you, Hermione." He said ferverently.

"I don't even know.. things changed so much.. I really feel, over these last few days, that I've found something."

_Tell me that we belong together,_  
_Dress it up with the trappings of love._  
_I'll be captivated,_  
_I'll hang from your lips,_  
_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

"Do I sound too soppy? Is it too soon to have the big speech?"

"No, Fred. You're perfect."

"I can say it then?"

"If you mean it."

"I love you, Hermione."

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_  
_I'll be love's suicide_  
_I'll be better when I'm older,_  
_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

"Oh.. Fred.." I couldn't contain myself. It didn't matter that it had only been a few days, that it was too soon. Now, standing here in Fred's arms, with fake snow around us.. It was the right time. It was right for us, and Fred and I had been anything but conventional anyway.

"I love you too." I'd said it. There was no going back now. I'd fallen for Fred Weasley.

"Phew." I laughed.

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_  
_As we lie awake in my bed._  
_You're my survival, you're my living proof._  
_My love is alive - not dead_

"This is it, 'Mione. You and me. Stuff Ron, I'll be here for you till the end. You're the most amazing person I've ever known."

"Fred.."

"No, I mean it. I'm never letting you go."

_Tell me that we belong together._  
_Dress it up with the trappings of love._  
_I'll be captivated,_  
_I'll hang from your lips,_  
_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

We danced in silence for a few seconds, before I prodded the back of his neck where my hands lay, getting his attention.

"Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I feel the same way." I gulped, not sure I could repeat the perfect sentiments he'd given to me.

"I love you too. I feel like this is special. You've confused me, made me reconsider everything over the last week or two. I'd change nothing. I'm the same, I'm in this until the end. And I haven't met anyone as perfect, as..." I shook my head.

"As wonderful as you. Ever." Fred grinned, leaning forwards to kiss me.

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead._  
_I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

"'Mione?" Fred stopped millimeteres from my lips as the chorus played on, his face so close to mine I could have counted his eyelashes.

"Yeah?"

"'Love you." I smiled, a slight giggle emitting from lips. I wasn't ever going to get tired of hearing that.

"You too, Freddie."

_The greatest fan of your life._  
_...greatest fan of your life. _

* * *

_For those of you who didn't know, the song is I'll Be by Edwin Mccain. This is only the first dance, there's more of the Ball to come, but the rest of it will be from Fred's POV. PLEASE REVIEW and if you do i'll give you presents AND a new update. Tomorrow. Promise (: _


	13. Chapter 13

_I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I'm having a terrible time at uni and have been feeling really low about it. Sorry guys. (: Got each of the boys POV here, just for fun.._

_**

* * *

**_

**Summary: **Fun loving Fred Weasley has always been carefree, going through life with laughter and fun, fastracking through everything he does. But when his younger brother's friend comes under his radar, he finds himself taking a different perspective.

**Disclaimer:** All characters and general plotlines belong to JK Rowling. Anything you do not recognise, is mine.

**Pairings:** FW/HG ; HP/LL

* * *

FRED

"Oh, doesn't Katie look beautiful?" Hermione sighed in my arms, and I grinned down at her, shaking her head. She was beautiful. Hermione was beautiful, and she was still focusing on everyone else, revelling in other people being happy as well as herself. It was what made her so perfect. It what made me love her.

I loved her. I'd told her only seconds before and meant every word but that didn't mean the words didn't feel odd to say. Completely natural and comfortable in one way, as if this was how it was supposed to be all along. But in other ways it completely blew my mind. A few months ago i'd have laughed at anyone who told me i'd be in love now.

But it was perfect. Holding her here, in my arms.. It didn't matter that we were at a ball. I had the same feeling when she was sat beside me in the common room, or my hand was entwined with hers when we walked around the castle. The same feeling of completely natural, completely perfect, bliss.

"She does." I nodded, and Hermione grinned at me. I looked to the left, and almost instantly picked out my seething brother in the crowd. He was looking at us, stony faced, and shook his head when I caught his eye. I touched Hermione's shoulder.

"Will you excuse me for a second?" I asked. She followed my gaze.

"Fred.."

"Hermione, let me do this." I nodded at her before starting to make my way over to my brother. She looked lost for a moment, stood in the middle of the floor by herself, but Lee and Alicia instantly approached her, steering her over to the punch table. I grinned at how my friends had insisted on adopting Hermione, shaking my head as I arrived beside Ron.

"Ron." I greeted perfunctoraly and looked down at him. He nodded.

"You really do like her." It was a hollow statement, a fact that I didn't need to respond to so instead I settled for looking back at Ron, waiting for him to say more.

"I don't really talk about serious things with you." Ron started, and I wondered if this was the beginning of an apology. I crossed my arms.

"I guess I like her too. I didn't mean to hurt her. She's my best friend." He stammered these statements out one after another, then looked up at me.

"Just take care of her, okay?" He settled on this and I nodded.

"Every day of forever." I responded, and smiled at the surprise on his face.

"Maybe we won't be together. But i'll always look after her and take care of her." We looked at each other for a moment, until Ron eventually nodded awkwardly.

"We okay?" He asked sheepishly, and I nodded.

"Sorry that you like her." I felt the need to say, and he shrugged.

"Win some, lose some." He eventually said, and I laughed.

As I walked back over to Hermione I knew in my mind that had Hermione and I happened later on, perhaps Ron's feelings would not be so flippant. They were only fourth years after all, and Ron would've likely only just starting reconsidering his friendship with my girlfriend. Everyone had thought they'd end up together, but I, Fred Weasley, had already made Hermione mine.

"Hi." I said to her back, and she whirled round, bumping her arm against mine with a smile.

"How was that?" She questioned, a tentative smile on her face. It hadn't come to heightened voices or fisticuffs, and she appeared to be taking that as a positive.

"Well." I said with a nod, and grinned at her.

"I think you should have a chat with him, too." I put my arms around her and swirled her towards the dancefloor, leaving Lee and Alicia to look at us fondly.

"Not tonight though, 'Mione. Tonight is just about you and me." She nodded, a solemn look on her face as she pressed it into my shoulder.

"Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really lucky." She said after a moment, and pulled back to look up at me.

"I really do love you." she finished solemnly, and I laughed.

"Yeah. I know." I made to move on but she rolled her eyes at me and smacked my arm.

"Fred!"

"What?" She closed her eyes, wrinkling her nose in a way that just made me want to hold her much tighter, and I did as she whispered her next words into my ear.

"Tell me you love me." I laughed, and lifted her clean off her feet as I spun her round above me.

"I love you, Hermione."

* * *

LEE

"Aren't they perfect?" Alicia sighed into my shoulder as we danced together. I smiled, and nodded. They were perfect. I'm not really an emotional type, but Fred did look happy. I've been his best friend for years, I know him as well as anyone but George. And that was why, unlike the rest of the tower I hadn't questioned it when he'd told me his choice of date or when they'd actually got together before the ball. He was being genuine. He really did love her.

"I think you're perfect." I said, grinning down at her.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" She blushed, a smile creeping on her face though I could tell that the next thing she said would be a denial.

"No I don't. I'm not beautiful, especially compared to the others. And I promise you, i'm far from perfect." She summed up my expectations there, and I laughed at her while she offered up a shy smile.

"You look very dashing too, Lee." She finally said, and I smirked as I lifted her off the floor and we spun around twice.

"Of course I do." I joked, leaving her to roll her eyes as her hand tightened around mine.

"Al?"

"Yeah?"

"You are perfect." She shook her head but I stopped her, taking my hand from where it was on her back and tilting her chin upward.

"You're perfect for me, Alicia Spinnet."

* * *

GEORGE

"Look, George. Lee finally kissed Al." Angelina pointed my direction away from where it'd been fixed all evening, her, towards our friends, who were indeed, entwined on the dancefloor. I rolled my eyes.

"Soppy git." I sighed, and turned back to Angelina.

"Well?" She said after a second, and I frowned.

"Well?" I repeated, and she smirked at me.

"Am I going to be able to swap experiences with the others tomorrow or not?" I caught on to what she was implying, and my eyes widened.

"You don't have to ask me twice, Ange."

HARRY

"I can't believe Krum actually came with a Hogwarts girl, I expected him to go with someone from Beauxbatons." Ron had come alone to the dance, and as a result had pretty much been tagging along with Luna and I for the entire night. She'd insisted she didn't mind, but I can't say I'd had the same feelings. As I turned to the blonde to my left, she rested her chin against one hand, and the tapped her other on the table. It was clear this wasn't exactly what she'd expected.

"Katie's lovely." She piped up, glancing at Ron and I sighed.

"Would you like a drink, Luna?" I offered, and she turned to me, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes please Harry." I rose, and made my way over to the drinks table not giving a second thought to the likely dubious conversation that would take place between my date and my best friend. Ron had been in a slightly better mood since he'd talked to Fred, but still, he seemed to have no idea that Luna and I kept exchanging glances, obviously wanting to go and dance together, or at least make conversation. I hadn't talked about it that much with my best friends but i'd had to build up to asking Luna out. I'd been looking forward to it, even had something of a game plan..

I looked back at them. They weren't talking, Luna was playing with her hair and Ron was looking mournfully at Hermione and Fred. Not that much over it then.

_Now, how to get rid of Ron..'_

Ron was my best friend. But hopefully we wouldn't have to have another conversation about our feelings without Hermione again in the near future. He'd awkwardly confided in me about his feelings and i'd equally awkwardly advised that he was honest with Fred. I grabbed three butterbeers and headed back to the table.

"Harry, mate, I think i'll go back. To sleep." Ron's greeting surprised me, but the small band that instantly starting playing 'Celebration' in my stomach did nothing to curb the concerned mask I attempted to put across.

"You sure mate? You can stay.." I trailed off.

"Nah, need an early night." He announced dejectedly, and after saying a quick goodbye to Luna, started to leave. I turned to her, feeling slightly uncomfortable that Ron would be going away to most likely cry, but comforting myself that he'd very much want to be alone.

She stood up, and I just looked at her. She looked beautiful. I pursed my lips slightly, trying to stop the inevitable chuckle escaping, and she instantly mirrored that action. After a moment we were both in fits of laughter. I wordlessly offered her my arm, and she took it, a tentative smile on her face as we went to the dancefloor. I put one arm on her waist and held the other, keeping my focus on not standing on her feet.

"I don't mean to laugh." She said after a moment, and I wondered if she felt guilty. I backtracked quickly.

"Me either, but when he-"

"And he just sat-"

"I thought we'd just be there all-"

"Night." We finished together, and I smiled down at her as we danced, sheepish smies on both of our faces.

I'd warned her of my terrible dancing skills and she seemed to be taking it in her stride, her hand clasped around mine. This was what i'd wanted. An evening of simply dancing with my girl. Or what I hoped would be my girl, at some point.

Out of the corner of my eye I noted Ginny looking up at Neville, a wide grin on her face as they danced together, slightly closer than would be expected of friends.

"Gin came with Neville?" I checked with Luna, and she nodded, beaming at them fondly. Ginny seemed to notice us watching her and offered a perfunctory nod, but seemed to only have eyes for the boy before her.

"Wow." I stated,but Luna shook her head.

"Not a surprise. She's liked him all year. She was so excited when he asked her." I widened my eyes in surprise.

"You knew?" I said in shock. It had been widely known that Ginny had told nobody but Hermione about her date for the ball.

"Something you should know about me, Harry." She smiled serenely.

"I know everything."

* * *

_what'd you think? I want to wake up to reviews please guys :)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: **Fun loving Fred Weasley has always been carefree, going through life with laughter and fun, fastracking through everything he does. But when his younger brother's friend comes under his radar, he finds himself taking a different perspective.

**Disclaimer:** All characters and general plotlines belong to JK Rowling. Anything you do not recognise, is mine.

**Pairings:** FW/HG ; HP/LL

* * *

HERMIONE

The night ended similarly to how it had started, in the common room, Fred his brother and Lee and the girls, except we were far more coupled up, and of course we all still wore the formal dress we'd left in. Though I wouldn't speak for the others, Fred and I certainly looked worse for wear, his tie discarded and his coat covering me up as I leant against his chest, one arm curled across my back.

It astounded me that I was so comfortable with Fred, particularly in a room full of people. This wasn't normal behaviour for me but it still came naturally, and the words that Fred had said to me only hours earlier still created a warm tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach. It'd reassured me. The way that it had felt natural and not worried me made me feel much better. I trusted Fred, believed him, had no reason to doubt him whatsoever.

"Looks like they hit it off, then." Lee said from where he and Alicia had been talking to each other quietly, though he raised his voice for the benefit of us all. I sat up from Fred's chest and looked in the direction he'd motioned. I grinned when I saw Luna sat beside Harry. He was stretched across the sofa comfortably, looking at her with a wide grin on his face, one hand in her lap entwined with hers as she talked animatedly. I raised my eyebrows and surveyed the rest of the deserted common room before turning back to the others.

"I wonder where Katie and Krum got to, then." I said, then after a wide eyed glance from Angelina clapped my hand over my mouth.

"I mean, I'm sure they'll be back in a second..." Alicia face palmed herself as both Fred and George looked visibly more concerned, Fred even making to stand up. I put a hand on his chest pushing him back down, cursing myself for bringing it up.

"He'd better not be taking advantage of her.." George muttered as he was also subdued by Angelina. I shrugged at her apologetically but she simply smiled.

"Katie's a big girl Georgie. She's even of age now, and Krum's not a bad guy. Leave it. If she's not back in two hours we'll look?" He looked at her with a frown and I noticed that Fred looked slightly distressed by this too. Their feelings of protection didn't surprise me, but I'd not expected them and I wasn't surprised when Lee interjected.

"One hour." Angelina shrugged and sat back again, leaning forward to kiss George on the cheek and whisper in his ear. I turned to Fred, who smiled lazily at me.

"Alright babe?" I wrinkled my nose at the name, but smiled back at him.

"I'm good." I sighed, meaning it as he hugged me to him for a second before raising his eyebrows at his twin over my head.

"Oi, Georgie." He beckoned with his chin towards the portrait hole and George raised his eyebrows. I craned my neck and spotted Ginny and Neville coming through the portrait hole.

"Fred, don't you dare." I said, clapping a hand over his mouth. His eyes sparkled with mischief but I shook my head sternly.

"Ginny's happy. She likes him. Leave her." I punched his arm as he frowned, then calmly removed my hand.

"Whipped." Lee cackled, and Fred shot him an annoyed look.

"Come on 'Mione, let me tease her about it.." He looked at his sisters departing back longingly and I shook my head.

Fred and George weren't acting protective over Ginny as they had done Katie. Their little sister was very important to them and this suddenly struck me as potentially odd.

"Why aren't you bothered? She went with him as his date.." I trailed off, wondering if I was saying the wrong thing again but decided against it. Fred and George couldn't possibly have not known, and Fred's nod confirmed that he did already know this.

"It's Neville, babe. He's a nice guy and he wouldn't hurt Gin if Voldemort himself threatened to Avada him." Fred sat back confidently, his arms behind his head.

"Wow." I said, wanting to laugh. Ginny had been creeping around about how Neville had asked her to the ball all week, sure that her intefering brothers would annoy him or frighten him. But it appeared that they'd already decided to trust Neville. George seemed to be of the same opinion as he was no longer listening to our conversation, far more distracted by Angelina's lips, I realised as I turned to look at him.

"Was she worried?" Fred brought my attention back to him and I nodded. He leaned a bit closer to me, and I was suddenly aware that we were in front of a lot of people.

"Can we..." I faltered and looked up at him nervously, but he seemed to catch on immedietely.

"Want to come up to my room?" He backtracked instantly, looking worried.

"Not like that, I just meant that there's nobody in there, and.." He stared at me, seemingly panicking that I'd been upset. I laughed.

"That'd be great." I said calmly, putting my hand in his. He raised his eyebrow, clearly needing further confirmation that I hadn't doubted his motives.

"Fred, I know you'd never make me do something I didn't want to." I said quietly, flushing slightly.

"I trust you. And yeah, I'd like some privacy too." I blushed furiously at my last statement, and he chuckled, lifting a hand to stroke my cheek.

"'Mione, can I have a word?" The voice i'd wanted to hear for the last day or two suddenly surfaced behind my shoulder, yet I groaned inwardly. I looked up at Fred.

"I'll meet you up there?" Fred simply nodded, gave his younger brother a mock half salute and tightened his jacket around me before explaining to his brother what his plan was, and sauntering up the stairs. I watched all this occur before turning to Ron.

"Of course." I responded to his earlier question, and he smiled nervously.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I'm so sorry that I did. I just mean.." He shrugged awkwardly.

"You're my best friend and I care so much about what happens to you. I was wrong to question your judgement and I'll be as supportive as I can manage if.." He got all this out in one breath and looked a little flustered. I gave him an encouraging smile which he returned nervously before continuing.

"Can we be friends again?" I nodded, a smile on my face as I reached out my arms towards him.

"We're best friends, Ron." I said into his shoulder, and he stepped back, a funny look on his face.

"That's right." He managed, then pointed up his own stairs, then to the ones Fred had recently ascended.

"See you tomorrow?" I questioned, and he nodded with a grin.

"I'm going to bed. Night, 'Mione." He backed away, then stopped, chuckling.

"But you are my best friend and he is my brother, and keep the PDA to a minimum, yeah?" I laughed, and then gave him a quick nod.

"Night Ron." As soon as he'd headed upstairs I turned up towards the ones I was going to and rushed up them, two at a time, until I reached the door. What did I want to happen? Going in here was something I should definitely think through, and... I hadn't been in his room before... I reached up my hand, then put it down. Should I knock?

"'Mione?" Fred had heard me. I giggled nervously.

"Can I come in?" I questioned, and took his deep chuckle as my reply. I walked in, and my lip curled at the instant mess that I noticed.

"You don't exactly have company much, do you?" I questioned, and he shrugged.

"Quite a bit. The girls head up here because we've got an empty dorm and there's lots of room." I registered the fact that only three beds were in the room.

"Why so empty?" I questioned, realising I was still standing in the doorway. He seemed to notice this too and held out his arms mockingly. I started to pick through the stray socks and butterbeer bottles towards him on his bed as I motioned for him to answer me.

"We had two others, Jim and Roy, but they dropped out." He shrugged.

"We like it like this." I reached him, and wondered what I was supposed to do. Sit on his bed? Stand beside it? Sit on his lap? He settled this by pulling me beside him and putting an arm around me, waving his wand to close the curtains and keep them closed, and then again, causing me to be confused.

"What was that?" I asked. He smiled.

"A silencing spell." He explained.

"I wish I could do wordless magic..." I burrowed into his shoulder enviously as he chuckled.

"You'll be able to pretty quickly, I reckon." He said, reaching across to peck a kiss on the end of my nose.

"You're the cleverest witch in the tower." I smiled, but didn't nod, instead choosing to just grin. Rejecting this view would be churlish.

"So you sorted things out with Ron?" Fred said, and I nodded.

"He's supportive."

"He says.." I shushed Fred, leaning across him and feeling bold, sitting cross leggged before him and putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Hey." I said, stopping him, and he looked at me, a grin on his face.

"Be nice. I love you." I said with a smile, and he leaned forward, pulling me closer to him and his lips to mine. Millimetres from me, he grinned, showing all his white teeth.

"I will never get tired of hearing you say that."


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey guys. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but PLEASE review! I have 140 people following this story and 90 reviews.. Will update again when I have 100 :) _

_Sorry for the moan ;) ENJOY!_

_

* * *

_

**Summary: **Fun loving Fred Weasley has always been carefree, going through life with laughter and fun, fastracking through everything he does. But when his younger brother's friend comes under his radar, he finds himself taking a different perspective.

**Disclaimer:** All characters and general plotlines belong to JK Rowling. Anything you do not recognise, is mine.

**Pairings:** FW/HG ; HP/LL

* * *

_"Will you, Hermione Granger, take this man..."_

"Hermione!"

_'Shut up, this is a good dream..'_

"Hermione! Wake up!

_"To have and to hold, to love and to cherish.."_

"Hermione!"

Sighing, I opened my eyes. Only to realise that this was definitely not where I usually woke up, and the voice calling me was one I didn't recognise immedietely. I opened my eyes to meet the slightly amused yet urgent face of Angelina, and when I realised that the heavy weight stopping me from getting up was Fred's arms around my waist my eyes widened and I immedietely sat up, sliding them away from me and unsteadily standing, only to have Angelina grab my arm.

"Sorry." I said after a minute, knowing that I was turning bright red. She shook her head, and I realised a second later that I wasn't the only one still wearing last nights dress, Angelina hadn't been to bed either.

"No need to apologise to me babes." She whispered with a grin, and beckoned outside. We tiptoed out of the boys room and looked at each other. I wondered whether I should ask her what had happened with George but at the same time didn't want her to ask, then not believe me that i'd done nothing with Fred.

"What time is it?" I suddenly questioned. She opened her mouth to answer but then we both heard commotion from the common room.

"That's people coming back from breakfast..." Angelina surmised, then her eyes widened.

"They'll come up here!" I voiced her thoughts, and we both looked around wildly. Neither of us wanted to be caught outside the 6th years boys room still very obviously dressed in what we'd worn the previous night. I had no desire to wake up Fred, and by Angelina's frantic head shake when I gestured in the direction of their room, she didn't want to go in there either.

"What are you guys doing today?" The voices were coming up the stairs, and I grabbed Angelina's arm, pulling her backward into a corner between the 3rd and 4th years bedrooms, praying that none of them were in the group approaching, and that neither Ron nor Harry would suddenly have the urge to leave their bedroom.

"Don't be silly Colin.." Hermione breathed out. Colin Creevey was a 1st year. It was only 1st years at breakfast early on a saturday anyway, anyone we knew was likely to be in bed after the late night we'd all had.

"Want to just make a run for it?" Angelina whispered after they'd gone into their room. I nodded, swallowing. Angelina had been seeing George for a while, but they had only made it official the night before. If anyone saw us randomly leaving their room, when it was well known that we'd not been together for long... I stepped forward determinedly, leaning back and taking Angelina's hand.

As one we rushed down the stairs, reaching the common room abruptly. It was deserted.

"Nobody here.." I trailed off, but Angelina tightened her grip on me, pulling me towards the girls staircases.

"Well, let's not hang about and debate it.." She said urgently, and we whirled around toward the girls staircase, taking them two at a time. I stopped outside my door then swallowed as I heard a giggle from inside.

"Come in here." Angelina said quickly, and we both backed into the Gryffindor sixth year girls dormitory. I grinned at her in relief. If Lavender and Parvati had seen me going into my room, dressed in the same clothes as the night before..

"Hermione!" Katie shrieked from her bed. Alicia and Katie had clearly been in the middle of conversation as both of them were sat cross legged on their own beds, talking animatedly. Alicia had jumped off her bed and was winking at Angelina, who laughed.

"I'm going to shower." She said, and then pointed at me.

"Don't start till I'm back. I want to hear everything." She grinned at me, and I smiled back. Where I'd felt closest to Katie of the three girls, Angelina and I had just bonded over what had happened, and I felt silly for the jealousy I'd felt what seemed like years ago at the train station when it clearly wasn't Fred she wanted.

"Do you want to borrow some clothes? Or shall I go get some of yours?" Alicia offered, and I smiled.

"If you don't mind going in there.." I started, but Alicia was gone with a flash.

"How was it with Krum?" I asked Katie, and she tightened her grip on my hand and pulled me over to her bed where she sat cross legged and I perched on the end of the bed, uncomfortable in my dress.

"Here." She offered me some makeup wipes and a hairbrush, and I started to clean my face and hair while she talked.

"It was wonderful. We danced the whole night.." She trailed off, a rosy blush on her cheeks and a beam across her face.

"I really like him." She said with a smile.

"Did you kiss him?" I asked, and she smirked.

"I don't kiss and tell." I hit her with a pillow and she shrieked.

"Fine, fine. We kissed." She said, holding the pillow above my head.

"What happened with Ron?" She questioned. I hadn't wanted to talk about this with the other girls really, and relayed the situation to her quickly. She listened, nodding, and at the end looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I guess there's no real way to cope with your boyfriends brother being in love with you." I rubbished this, waving a hand around.

"Ron will make someone very happy. Just like Fred makes me happy." She grinned, a soppy look on her face.

"'Mi, I told Lavender and Parvati you weren't feeling well last night and stayed in here." I turned round to Alicia, and took the sweats and green shirt she held out to me.

"Mi?" I questioned, and she nodded.

"I like it." She said, and I laughed.

"Me too." I did. It was nice that they'd included me and were personalising our friendship that little bit.. Angelina made her way out of the bathroom and I headed in there, changing quickly at the encouragement from the others, and making my way out rejoin Katie on her bed.

"Leesh. What happened with Lee?"

Blushing furiously, Alicia relayed part of her evening with Lee, earning cooing and squeals from the others as she finished.

"Then he said, 'you're perfect for me, Alicia Spinnet' and kissed me." Katie clutched my arm and I grinned at her. Katie Bell was such a nice person. Without an ounce of jealousy, or any animosity at being the only girl in their group not matched up, she was happy for her friends and interested in what happened.

"And I had an absolutely beautiful time with Krum." Katie cut in when Alicia had finished, a slightly soppy smile on her face.

"But we want to hear about how you two ended up in the Weasley twin's room."

"All _night_." Alicia emphasised, and pointed at Angelina.

"You first Angie." Angelina rolled her eyes but had clearly wanted to announce what she then did.

"Well, let's just say that Fred is no longer the only Weasley twin with a girlfriend." Katie grinned and Alicia shrieked.

"Finally!" She gave her friend a hug and Angelina laughed.

"To be honest nothing's really going to change for us." She surmised, crossing her legs.

"George and I have been sort of together for ages." Katie nodded.

"So.. last night.." Angelina nodded slowly.

"Angelina, really?" Katie stared at her. Angelina nodded again. I suddenly twigged what they were talking about and my face grew hot. Did they think that I'd done that with Fred? Did Fred expect me to do that with him?

"Mione, are you okay?" Angelina looked away from Alicia and Katie who had rushed over to her and looked at me, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah of course." I grinned at Angelina.

"It was right for us to do it then." Angelina said with a smile.

"Fred's not going to expect you to do it, Mi." Alicia had caught on to what I was thinking, and Katie and Angelina turned sympathetic smiles my way.

"I'm of age now, and I really wanted to do it." Angelina explained to me. I nodded. Of course Fred wasn't going to expect me to do anything I didn't want to. I knew that.

"George.. told me he loved me." Angelina announced, and Katie smiled.

"So we did it. It was right for us, and I'm of age, George is only a few months away." She smiled, and the other two sighed.

"Last night was certainly eventful." Alicia surmised as she stood up.

"So did you and Fred just fall asleep together?" Katie asked me, and I nodded.

"We were talking for ages." I said with a smile, not sure whether to share anything from my evening.

"I think Fred really likes you, 'Mione." Angelina said with a smile. Alicia nodded and the two of them turned.

"He told me he loves me." I blurted out, and they both whipped around.

"Why didn't you _say_" Angelina said with a grin. The three of them looked at me with fond smiles and I found myself turning red again.

"I have to go guys, I'm meeting Victor. See you in the library later Hermione?" I nodded as she ducked out of the room very quickly, as if she'd expected the catcalls and yells that followed her as Angelina, Alicia and I stood up.

"She's a sly one." I laughed. It was good that things had worked out for Katie, and I grinned at the door after her.

"Knock Knock!" I heard Fred's voice outside the door and stilled. I was wearing sweatpants. I probably looked ridiculous. I smoothed down my hair as Alicia shouted out aresponse.

"Come in!"

Fred, George and Lee all barrelled in the door at once, Fred making his way over to me. If it bothered him that I looked the polar opposite as I had the night before there was no evidence of it.

"Hi gorgeous." He said flippantly as he leaned forward and ruffled my hair. Apparently not.

"So, what are you doing today?" He asked without waiting for my response.

"I have to wo-"

"You're hanging out with me." I laughed. I did have a charms essay to do... He leaned in, and pecked a kiss on my nose.

"Okay." I decided.

"I'll just go change, okay?" I offered, and he nodded. I looked around. George, Angelina and Lee were talking by the window and I guessed that Alicia was in the bathroom.

"Thanks, Angelina." She smiled and waved at me.

"Have a fun day, 'Mione." I had the notion that Fred had probably told George who had communicated to Angelina what my plans were for the day. But I didn't question further as Fred started to steer me out of the room.

"Don't be long. I'll go downstairs." Fred leaned in and kissed me.

"Get a room!" I pulled away from him to see Ginny smirking at me.

"Have fun, with Neville, Gin?" I called after her. She coloured and sped past me, causing Fred to nod at me.

"I forgot about that. See you in a minute." He made after his sister.

"GIN!"

I laughed to myself and backed into my room, excited about the day that followed.

* * *

_Anyone got any ideas where Fred and Hermione could spend the day? _


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary: **Fun loving Fred Weasley has always been carefree, going through life with laughter and fun, fastracking through everything he does. But when his younger brother's friend comes under his radar, he finds himself taking a different perspective.

**Disclaimer:** All characters and general plotlines belong to JK Rowling. Anything you do not recognise, is mine.

**Pairings:** FW/HG ; HP/LL

* * *

I couldn't help but feel a little nervous as I headed down the stairs to spend the day with Fred. Not that I was spending time with him, I loved doing that. But I couldn't help but worry that a little part of Fred would eventually realise that he was too perfect, too much for me. He was sat talking with Harry, and I stood at the bottom of the stairs for a moment, a smile on my face.

Harry looked awkward. This was nothing new, Harry always looked awkward. I headed over, tapping Fred's arm. Without looking at me he simply held out his arm and hugged me close to him.

"Ask her out properly then mate. " Fred was saying, and winked at me.

"All the cool people are doing it." I laughed, and Fred started to steer me out of the common room. I waved at Harry, before turning to my boyfriend, hands on my hips.

"Where are we going?" Fred smirked.

"Somewhere we won't be found." He pulled on my arm again, and eventually, out of breath, we reached a large tapestry. I held my sides and stared at him, confused.

"After you." Fred beckoned at the wall. I raised my eyebrows.

"Where am I going?" He continued to nod towards the wall until I eventually turned to it and gasped. A small brown door that had not been there before had appeared. Fred opened it.

"Ladies first." I didn't object, walking into the unknown room.

The room was fairly simple. A large couch by the fire, a simple bookcase.. Leading out of it were several other doors and I looked around.

"Where are we?" I questioned. He was watching me from the doorway, and pointed toward the first door.

"Come with me." He said simply, and took my hand. I dropped my bag onto the couch in the main room and followed him through the door.

"We're.. in Diagon Alley?" I said, and then shrieked.

"That's me!" It was, we were standing by.. Fred. And he was watching me go, towards a pub. The despondent yet soppy look on his face told me all I needed to know. I turned back to my Fred, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"This is your memories?" I offered, and he nodded, pulling my back against his chest and resting his head atop mine.

"This is my first memory. This is when I first fell for you, Hermione Granger." The memory replayed, the fond teasing that I didn't remember exactly, and then I would walk away. The look on his face, then he'd amble after me.

"Oh, Fred.." I couldn't think of the words. Not only was this amazing magic, this was so thoughtful, and so.. sincere of him. A side to Fred Weasley I doubted anyone would believe me existed. He smirked.

"This isn't it." He said, and the brown door I recognised reappeared, what seemed like in the middle of the street. We went back into it.I

"There are two more doors." I said with a question in my voice, and he nodded.

"Can we see another?" He laughed.

"Today is for you. We can do anything." I smiled at him, and then moved away, sitting down on the couch.

"We have all day." I said with a grin, hoping that he'd come and sit beside me. He of course did, settling across from me. He shook his head, and pulled my arms, repositioning me so I was half lying in his lap, and took both of my hands.

"Who's go was it?" He asked. I laughed.

"Mine." He decided.

"Was bringing you to a room of my memories too cheesy?" He asked. I laughed, and shook my head.

"No, it was just another one of the perfect things you seem to just do all the time. I turned slightly, meeting his lips in a short kiss before squeezing his hand.

"Have I told you I love you today?" I shook my head.

"Okay." He hummed and I laughed, smacking his leg.

"Fred!" He chuckled.

"I love you babe." He kissed my neck and I turned myself. Feeling bold, I leaned forward to kiss him. He responded in kind, one hand stretching across my back and the other crooking across my side to make me more comfortable. Fred was an excellent kisser. Having only ever kissed him, I knew I didn't exactly measure up, but he hadn't complained yet. The amount of experience he had was quite daunting for me, and I suddenly felt the need to know a certain fact about Fred.

"Fred?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you a virgin?" He sat up, and stroked my hair away from my face.

"I knew something was bothering you." He said, tapping a finger on his chin.

"Because of George and Angie." He surmised, and when I didn't respond or meet his eyes he continued, as I flopped down to lie on his chest.

"Babe, i'm not expecting anything from you." He stroked my hair.

"There's an age difference here and I know that. Just because my friends are doing it doesn't mean I want to be." I raised my eyebrows and he backtracked.

"Well, it's not like I don't want to." He stopped.

"Hermione, I'd wait forever if you needed that." I turned round with a smile, and kissed his chin, the closest part to me.

"It won't be forever." I whispered. I looked at him.

"I know i'm younger than you, and I feel like I need to measure up to..." I struggled for the words, but he wasn't going to let me finish, pulling me closer to him.

"Never worry about that." He said ferverently.

"Hermione, I love you. It doesn't bother me if we do it today or ten years from now." I looked into his eyes. He was serious. I laughed.

"It won't be today." I responded with a grin.

"But definitely not ten years either." I tapped his arm.

"Just give me some time, okay?" He didn't seem to know what to say, and instead settled for kissing my forehead.

"This isn't an issue. I haven't asked you to think about it." He stroked a circle on my stomach.

"I just want to be with you. I'm older, and I know that. So any progression here can be on your terms. If I make you uncomfortable just say." It was weird in a way, that Fred was talking about making me uncomfortable when it wasn't atall uncomfortable for us to talk about this. I felt safe with Fred, comfortable to discuss this with him.

"You never make me uncomfortable." I said with a small smile, and he winked.

"Not even now?" His hands roved over my back, tickling my sides and causing me to shriek.

"Ticklish?" I laughed, seriousness forgotten as tears fell from my eyes.

"Stop!" I shrieked. He did, leaning in to kiss me.

"Fred?"

"Hmm?"

"So.. are you?"

He nodded.

"I'm just as much a virgin as you, my love." he said in a mock cockney tone and I rolled my eyes.

"Does that make you feel better?" I nodded. It did. I'd worried he'd been about to tell me he'd slept with Katie.

"Can we see another memory?" He nodded, and we stood up, walking toward the next door. Before he opened it, he turned to me.

"What do you think it'll be? I thought for a moment.

"The train... No." He grinned.

"The ball?" He gestured at the door we hadn't yet seen and I sighed in comprehension.

"When you asked me.." He smiled and opened the door, pulling me with him.

"You're so great, Fred." I sighed. We'd viewed the two memories and had spent several happy hours together. My early worries of inadequacy were completely forgotten and he knew it. We'd discussed it during the game and were now back to just sitting together, me in his lap on the couch.

"What is this room, Fred?" I questioned. We'd stopped playing long ago, instead turning to mindless chat. He shrugged.

"George and me found it. It changes, does what you want. I told him I was bringing you here today, to do this, I wanted to see if it would work." He gestured around the room.

"Nobody can get in here. It's alone. I thought that might be nice." I lay back on him, content.

"It's perfect."

* * *

_Sorry that this is short. I wanted to get this out for you guys :)_


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary: **Fun loving Fred Weasley has always been carefree, going through life with laughter and fun, fastracking through everything he does. But when his younger brother's friend comes under his radar, he finds himself taking a different perspective.

**Disclaimer:** All characters and general plotlines belong to JK Rowling. Anything you do not recognise, is mine.

**Pairings:** FW/HG ; HP/LL

* * *

It had been three months since Fred and I had got together. Three perfect, wonderful months that I wouldn't have traded for anything in my life. They felt like they'd passed quickly but at he same time, a time in my life without Fred and I together was something fuzzy to me, something I couldn't remember as a life I lived. The idea of a life where Fred wouldn't wait for me in the mornings to go to breakfast, not having him to put his arms around me when I was stressed..

Fred had become the most important person in my life so wholly and completely, in such a short amount of time. My worries that I wasn't enough for him, that he'd eventually want to get rid of me were long diminished. I knew that Fred's feelings for me were as strong as mine for him.

It was reflected about the tower that people accepted us, too. While George spent a lot of time with Angelina, he and Fred still managed to spend almost every waking second together, finishing each others sentences and coming up with new ways to prank each other and the rest of the school. He welcomed me into the tight knit pair of the twins and I would always remember the first time George had been completely open with me, about a month into our relationship.

_"He meant it when he said he'd never felt like this before, y'know." George had snuck up on me while I'd sat in the common room alone, Fred only a short distance away as he played chess with Ron. I tuned to look at him with a smile, surprised by his sudden statement. George it seemed had more to say._

_"You've made him happier than I've ever seen him. And I know you worry, Ange told me." He shrugged._

_"I know him better than anyone in the world and I promise you 'Mione, that there's nobody for Fred but you. We all know it, and it makes sense even though it's been a short time." George took my hand. This wasn't a romantic gesture but more an emotional one._

_"Thanks." He said for a moment, and I laughed._

_"I think I should be thanking him." I smirked, but he shook his head._

_"Oi! You stealing my girl?" Fred shouted over to George, and I laughed as his twin jumped up, twisting his hand around as the two of them started a mock sword fight across the common room, cheered on by the crowds. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my book. But as always, I was secretly proud that everyone knew that half of the most popular boys in Gryffindor was mine._

I always remembered the one time that George had opened up to me. He was always joking, always kind, often protective, but only then serious. Great all the same, I valued George Weasley as a close friend, and I knew without a doubt that should anything happen to me that when Fred jumped up to assist me, George wouldn't be too far behind.

In conjunction with George of course, there was Angelina. Not even just Angelina, all the girls. Angelina and Alicia were lovely girls and had accepted me. I spent more time in their room now than my own, chatting about anything or just spending time together. Alicia, and as a result Lee, were the only people in my life who called me 'Mi and that always made me laugh. Angelina and I shared the fact that we were dating two parts of one puzzle and were often roped in to do things with them.

I knew myself that I was going to be a part of Fred's life whether we were together or not, forever. So I definitely couldn't not get along with his friends, anyway. It was good that they were perfect. Sometimes I even felt more at home spending time with George, Lee, Alicia Angelina and Katie than I did with Ron and Harry. With the older group I was accepted always.

Katie had become my closest friend. Surpassing Ron and Harry for the simple reason that she was a girl Katie Bell was one of the nicest people I'd ever known in my life. She was clever and we understood each other. As Fred's best friend we spent a lot of time with her, and they had a bond that interested me, particularly as it had never really been a romantic one. She made a point of always being there to talk to me and often when Fred came to wait outside my classes for me, she'd accompany him.

It'd surprised us all when Katie had been dragged under the lake as the person Victor Krum valued the most.

Ron and Harry still had a place in my life, of course. The brotherly bond that I'd always felt with Harry was still in place, always would be. But in a way, as my brother more than my best friend, it didn't affect us that we didn't spend as much time together. Harry, constantly the selfless guy that he was, could see how happy I was and left it at that. We still pored over homework together, I still helped him figure out his life and it was me he came to the night before his second task.

Ron had accepted Harry's place in the competition long before, but he still wasn't sure how to cope with it. As for me and Fred,it was a learning curve for us all. I couldn't ignore the hurt in Ron's eyes anymore than he could keep it from appearing whenever Fred so much as touched me. It hurt that I was affecting him, but I couldn't give Fred up for anything.

Ron had been miffed when Harry had had to save me, not him, from the water in February. It was silly really, as I'd have given it up for him to stop him feeling bad, but we couldn't escape it. Harry hadn't spoken about it with him, but he'd tried to explain to me when he pulled me from the water.

_"Ron'll be upset it was me."_

_"No thanks?" Harry smirked at me and I smacked his arm. His face became serious._

_"I knew I'd find you down there, 'Mione." He said slowly._

_"You're my family." He said finally. _

_"I mean, Ron is too. But you're like my sister." _

_"HERMIONE!" I was stopped from answering Harry with a yell from Fred who was approaching me, a look of fear on his face. I reached across and squeezed his hand._

_"Thanks Harry." I said finally, and we grinned._

_"I'd better reassure Fred." I said standing up, and making my way across to my now frantic boyfriend._

It was nice to know that Harry would always be there for me.

Fred and I.. We were literally forever. And with the mixed reactions we'd had from everyone were something we just dealt with, because I had no doubt that Fred and I would be in each others lives forever.

"You okay love?" Fred plonked himself down beside me causing me to stop my train of thought and look at him, suddenly sentimental. I leaned in and kissed his cheek before putting my arms around his waist and pulling him close.

"Hey, hey.." He patted my hair and pulled me back to look at my face.

"What's up babe?" He brushed a piece of hair back from my cheek and smiled at me.

"I just love you Fred." I said simply, and leant back against his chest.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me." He kissed my forehead and tightened his arm around me.

"I think I do."

* * *

_So that's it, the end of 'Christmas Kisses.' Please send me a review to let me know what you thought and if you'd be interested in me writing a longer one. _


	18. Chapter 18

_Hi Guys,_

_Basically this obviously isn't an update, BUT there are over 200 of you on story alert for this story. So I thought i'd let those of you who don't have me on author alert know that I have started a SEQUEL (i know very exciting) called **Every day with you is an adventure **which you can find under my username. It's starting at the beginning of fifth year. I know I've got a gap but this is how I've chosen to do it. You don't have to read it. But i'd love you to check it out if you liked my style here, it's more of the same. _

_I'm also starting a companion series based on this which is basically their summer moments between fourth and fifth year, some of which are mentioned in the first chapter of the sequel this is directing you to._

_I'd love to also take this oppurtunity to thank you all for these beautiful reviews. I've loved your support and hope you continue to follow me as a writer._

_Much love,_

_journeytomexico_


End file.
